


Городские легенды. Легенда третья: "Красавица и чудовище"

by Givsen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об этом Клубе широко известно в узких кругах. Кто-то крутит носом, кто-то с жадностью впитывает любой слух, однако всех этих людей объединяет одно: они ХОТЯТ попасть в Клуб. Но только немногие избранные знают, что же из себя на самом деле представляет это тайное общество. Цикл "Городские легенды" покажет вам, чего именно можно достичь, обладая изобретательностью Урахары Киске и хитростью Шихоуин Йоруичи, являющихся владельцами Клуба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор: Boogiepop (Masato)

## Глава 1

      Зараки не привык грустить. Или скорбеть. Или что там ещё люди делали, когда им хреново?  
      Зараки не горевал. Нет уж. Он просто ничего не чувствовал. Потому что чувства — это когда адреналин бьёт по перепонкам, а в руке у тебя оружие, направленное на того, кто хочет твоей смерти. Чувства — это когда ты с лучшим другом пьёшь в баре, а потом трахаешь всех местных шлюх. Да так, что те на следующее утро еле волочат ноги. Чувства — это когда тебя переполняет гордость при взгляде на взвод молокососов, из которых ты — лично ты — выковал настоящих мужчин. Всё это — чувства. А эта траурная апатия и бабские слёзы в три ручья — самая настоящая херня.  
      Что толку вопить и биться в истерике из-за человека, который уже кормит червей своим сучьим трупом. А «сучьим» потому, что только проклятый сучёныш мог подставить свою жопу так, чтобы её подстрелил враг.  
      Что толку горевать о таком идиоте?! Будь он хоть трижды лучшим другом…  
      В других обстоятельствах, глядя на двухэтажный особняк в традиционном японском стиле, Зараки присвистнул бы и отпустил несколько пошлых шуточек насчёт горничных в кимоно. Но сейчас, когда глаза заливал ливень, а в кулаке, превратившись в мусорный комок, сжались документы об опеке…  
      «Какого хера тебе надо было дохнуть, Кусаджиши?!» — Зараки сжал зубы и направился к крыльцу.  
      Рядом с раздвинутыми сёдзи стояли, обнявшись, две женщины. Та, что была моложе, гладила прижавшуюся к её плечу старуху. Она подняла на Закари красные, с глубокими синяками глаза и бесцветным голосом спросила:  
      — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
      — Возможно. — Зараки знал, какое именно впечатление производил на людей, особенно на женщин: немолодой мужчина, покрытый красными, только недавно зарубцевавшимися шрамами. Поэтому он снял с головы армейскую кепку и приложил её к груди. — Я… кхм… армейский друг Кусаджиши.  
      — А… — Казалось, скажи он сейчас, что хочет сходить в туалет, реакция была бы аналогичная. Мыслями одетая в чёрное молодая женщина была явно слишком далеко, чтобы проявлять подозрительность. — Я боюсь, что вы немного припозднились. Погребение уже…  
      — Я не стремился на него попасть. — Зараки поднял ладонь, останавливая её. — Я здесь только для того, чтобы забрать его дочь.  
      — А. Вы, наверное… — снова начала девушка, но на этот раз её прервал истеричный вздох женщины, которую та машинально продолжала гладить, утешая.  
      Старуха подняла лицо от плеча дочери и уставилась на Зараки с сумасшедшей тлеющей яростью, обращённой, правда, не на него, а на ту, кого он упомянул:  
      — Не смейте называть отродье той проститутки его дочерью! — Она издала звук, похожий на смесь смеха и всхлипа. — Это из-за неё он подписал новый контракт! Зачем ему понадобилось тащить в дом эту ублюдочную тварь?! Что он хотел этим доказать?!  
      Мать Кусаджиши залилась слезами с новой силой и уткнулась в плечо дочери.  
      — Ячиру в гостиной, рядом с алтарём. Если не возражаете…  
      Зараки ничего не сказал. Что им его слова, мнение? Тем более что оно в корне не совпадало с мнением этой старой ведьмы. Что, скажите, плохого в том, чтобы взять ответственность за собственные поступки? Его друг когда-то любил ту женщину — мать Ячиру, и в том, что она забеременела, не было ни расчёта, ни злого умысла. Когда это стало известно, она хотела сделать аборт, понимая, что из Кусаджиши не получится образцового семьянина, как и из неё не выйдет идеальной жены и матери. Он был тем, кто уговорил её оставить ребёнка. Выносить, родить и «сбагрить» ему. Госпожа Кусаджиши и тогда не была в восторге от этой идеи, но когда сын явился на порог с маленькой девочкой на руках и заявил, что завязывает с карьерой военного, она даже как будто смирилась с ненавистной внучкой.  
      Однако время распорядилось немного иначе, чем планировал Кусаджиши.  
      Зараки до сих пор помнил, как радовался, когда вновь столкнулся со старым другом в центре распоряжения. Пошутил тогда, что такого старого пса не заманишь тёплой будкой и миской харчей обратно на цепь. Что он знал — рано или поздно товарищу осточертеет гражданка. На что Кусаджиши только улыбнулся.  
      «Я не ради себя это делаю. Просто хочу, чтобы Ячиру ни в чём не нуждалась. А это пока что единственный способ добывания денег, который мне хорошо известен».  
      Тот контракт должен был стать последним. А потом Кусаджиши светила, возможно, работа или собственное дело — словом, рутина, которая до сих пор до чёртиков пугала Зараки.  
      И контракт, мать его, стал действительно последним. Самым последним в жизни этого неплохого, в сущности, но такого глупого человека.  
      В большой просторной комнате, несмотря на раздвинутые створки дверей, царила темнота, и даже непробиваемому Зараки было гнетуще тяжело дышать. Все, кто остался на поминки после погребения, жались по углам, еле слышно переговариваясь между собой. И этот монотонный звук давил на мозги не хуже, чем весь вид поминального алтаря с урной в центре комнаты.  
      Рядом с ним сидела маленькая девочка в чёрном платье с высокой талией и зажигала от пламени свечи длинные ароматические палочки. Поставив очередную в курительницу, она хлопнула пухлыми маленькими ладошками и склонила голову, будто молилась. Зараки подозревал, что девочка просто повторяет за взрослыми, но, в отличие от той же… бабушки — хотя кому придёт в голову называть так ту старуху?! — на её лице не было видно ни следа слёз.  
      Зараки медленно подошёл к алтарю. Он старался двигаться тихо, но подошвы армейских ботинок всё равно шаркали по полу. Когда он приблизился, Ячиру осторожно скосила глаза. Зараки внутренне напрягся. Его теперешний вид пугал детей: они принимались плакать и тут же разбегались в разные стороны. И Зараки, в принципе, до сегодняшнего дня этот факт не особенно беспокоил. Но если он собрался воспитывать эту деваху — Зараки даже приблизительно не представлял, как будет выглядеть этот цирк, — придётся потихоньку приучать её к его практически заново сшитому лицу. Помнится, полевой врач сказал, что когда он появился в поле зрения медиков, все поначалу и не поняли, что это человек, приняв Зараки… за монстра. Не тело — сплошная ссадина, сочащаяся кровью, со свисающими ошмётками кожи и формы вперемешку. И мёртвый друг, закинутый на плечо.  
      Но вместо того чтобы испугаться, Ячиру несколько раз моргнула и вежливо приподняла уголки губ.  
      — Вы тоже пришли попрощаться с папой? — спросила она.  
      — Нет, — ответил Зараки. — Не вижу смысла прощаться с пеплом.  
      — Я тоже, — неожиданно вздохнула Ячиру. Она грустно сгорбилась и положила ладошки перед собой. — Папе это не понравилось бы, но тётя говорит, что мне надо так делать, а то бабушка злится.  
      — Хм…  
      Зараки, скрестив ноги по-турецки, примостился рядом с ней. Он никогда не считал свои рост и телосложение недостатками, но рядом с такой малышкой вдруг показался сам себе косолапым медведем, которого пытались посадить на крошечный велосипедик. Зараки было, мягко говоря, некомфортно в этой женской юдоли скорби. И он подозревал, что этой маленькой девочке — тоже.  
      Искоса разглядывая свою будущую воспитанницу, Зараки всё больше утверждался в мысли, что, в конце концов, хозяйка этого дома просто сживёт её со свету. Причём если у неё не получится выжить Ячиру из дома, однажды ночью она просто возьмёт нож и отправит её к отцу, а себя — в психушку.  
      — Ячиру, скажи… — Зараки даже примерно не представлял, как вести себя с ней. — Тебе здесь нравится?  
      — В доме у папы? — уточнила та и, немного подумав, пожала плечами. — Не знаю. Мне нравился сад: там весной очень красиво цветут деревья. Мне нравилось, как папа носил меня на плечах, когда был дома, и как тётя учила меня печь. Но теперь, когда папы нет… — Ячиру замолчала, насупившись. — Бабушка не хочет, чтобы я оставалась тут. И больше не разрешает называть себя «бабушкой». Говорит, что это я убила папу. — Нахмурившись, она подняла на Зараки огромные карие глаза. — Но это же неправда! Я не убивала папу. Я ни за что не сделал бы этого. Я люблю папу, он всегда так хорошо относился ко мне: читал перед сном, покупал кукол, постоянно рассказывал истории, которые случались с ним на службе. А потом пришли… те мужчины и сказали, что он погиб. Его убил кто-то ещё, а не я. Как я могла убить его? Почему бабушка… Ой, то есть госпожа Кусаджиши говорит это? Она же знает, что я всё время была дома, вместе с ней.  
      — Не слушай, что говорит эта сумасшедшая.  
      Внезапно Зараки почувствовал желание утешить эту девочку, сделать так, чтобы она больше не думала ни о словах собственной бабки, ни о смерти Кусаджиши. И в этом доме ей точно не следовало больше оставаться.  
      — Знаешь, твой папа и я очень хорошо дружили…  
      — Вы Зараки Кенпачи, да? — выдал умный ребёнок, неотрывно разглядывая его рассечённое шрамом лицо. — Он много о вас рассказывал.  
      — Да? — Зараки усмехнулся. — И что, если не секрет?  
      — Говорил, что вы очень смелый. И что, несмотря на устрашающий вид, вы никогда не обидите того, кто слабее вас. Если только он сам не напросится. Он говорил, что вы защитник и никогда не теряете людей.  
      «…кроме твоего папы», — подытожил про себя Зараки.  
      — Знаешь, Ячиру, твой отец был ещё той ско… кхм… В некоторых вопросах он был очень упрям. И заставил меня пообещать, что если с ним что-то случится, я позабочусь о тебе.  
      — Как папа?.. — помолчав, словно взвешивая слова, тихо спросила Ячиру.  
      — Ну, как-никак, — проворчал Зараки, — но постараться мне никто запретить не сможет. Если только ты захочешь, конечно.  
      — Вы немного страшный, — шёпотом проговорила Ячиру.  
      — Уж какой есть, — широко улыбнулся Зараки, потому что в её шёпоте не было страха — скорее, затаённое любопытство.  
      — Ты!.. — В дверях гостиной показалась заплаканная женщина, которую Зараки видел около входа. Следом за ней влетела та, что была моложе.  
      — Мама, пожалуйста, — гнусавым от долгих слёз голосом умоляла она, пытаясь схватить впадающую в истерику мать за плечи, но пальцы лишь скользнули по гладким рукавам траурного кимоно.  
      — Ты! Я тебя узнала! Это ты! Ты — Зараки Кенпачи! Мясник одиннадцатого отряда! — Она грубо, трясясь всем телом, отпихнула от себя пытающуюся успокоить её дочь, тыча в мужчину скрюченным костлявым пальцем. — Это ты убил его! Это из-за тебя погиб мой мальчик! Почему такое чудовище, как ты, выжило, а моему сыну пришлось умереть?!  
      Лицо Зараки потемнело. Это было не первое обвинение, которое он слышал в свой адрес. И даже не первая истерика. Но в этот раз ему не хотелось слушать эти вопли.  
      Не глядя, он задвинул за свою спину Ячиру и медленно поднялся, выпрямляя ноги. Гости и родственники по углам перестали шушукаться, впившись внимательными взглядами в происходящее.  
      — Бабушка, — Ячиру тоже встала на ножки, схватилась за штанину Зараки, будто прячась за ней, и испугано посмотрела на женщину, — он не убивал папу. Это папин друг. Папа мне рассказывал…  
      — Закрой свой грязный рот! И не смей называть меня бабушкой! — сорвалась на визг госпожа Кусаджиши. — Ты, шлюхино отродье! Ты и этот демон забрали у меня моего сыночка! Убили его! Погубили! Убирайтесь! Прочь из моего дома!  
      Зараки опустил взгляд на Ячиру, которая только сильнее сжала ткань на его брюках.  
      — Не волнуйтесь, госпожа Кусаджиши, — бесцветным голосом ответила ей Ячиру, — я и так решила уйти с Кенпачиком…  
      Зараки мгновение смотрел на неё, потом взял за маленькую ладошку, которая тут же утонула между его длинными загорелыми пальцами, и повёл прочь — от гостиной с алтарём, от этого дома. Под дождь, не взяв не то что одежды, даже зонта.  
      Они прошли несколько кварталов, прежде чем Зараки, наконец, обратился к Ячиру.  
      — Не плачь. Они того не стоят.  
      — Я и не плачу, — сказала она. — Это просто дождь заливает глаза.  
      Зараки посмотрел на её лицо и, к своему огромному удивлению, заметил, что она не обманывала.


	2. Chapter 2

## Глава 2

      Уличные звуки смешивались между собой, образуя ту одновременно божественную и раздражающую каждую нервную клеточку мелодию, так любимую всеми, кто родился и жил в мегаполисах: поток машин, распространяющий вкруг себя равномерный гул с редкими всполохами раздражённо нажимаемого клаксона; огромный рекламный экран, с которого улыбалось ясноглазое чудо пластической хирургии — то ли мальчик, то ли девочка, — умудряясь при этом рекламировать химикозную бурду, вызывающую заворот кишок вместе с «эффектом освежающего бриза» с первого глотка; разноголосая толпа, спешащая куда-то по своим делам. И, как ни удивительно, пиканье кнопок тёмно-розового телефона.  
      Невысокая девушка с ярко-розовыми волосами сидела на скамье около крыльца своей альма-матер, закинув ногу на ногу и держа перед глазами экран мобильника. Маленькие аккуратные ноготки, покрытые чёрным лаком, щёлкали по кнопкам, что-то целеустремлённо ища.  
      Наткнувшись на очередную строчку в списке контактов, она замерла, неуверенно поджав губки. Несколько раз быстро прикоснувшись к клавиатуре современного чуда индустрии бытовых технологий, Ячиру навсегда вычеркнула имя парня и из телефона, и из своей памяти. Хотя, пожалуй, из памяти она вычеркнула его ещё раньше. Эта не самая приятная процедура, впрочем, повторялась уже далеко не первый раз, так что Ячиру не сильно мучилась угрызениями совести. Единственное, что заставляло её прелестные бровки нахмуриться, что смотрелось довольно мило, как и большинство эмоций, отражающихся на юном симпатичном личике, — это реакция её подруг. Вернее, реакция одной подруги.  
      «Лилинетт опять будет бухтеть, — с тоской подумала Ячиру и снова начала с бешеной скоростью щёлкать пальцами по кнопкам. — Ну и фиг с ней».  
      Кусаджиши Ячиру — девушка семнадцати лет, которая, несмотря на знание дзюдо и айкидо, трёх иностранных языков и такого запаса родного-матерного, что любой гопотяристый индюк отдал бы все свои сбережения семечек за один мастер-класс, выглядела лет на двенадцать от силы. Тринадцать, если дать скидку на пирсинг в нижней губе и татуировку в виде золотой рыбки на шее.  
      Было крайне странно наблюдать весь этот набор на столь юном существе, и рождался закономерный вопрос: как, собственно, ей удалось заполучить всё это, хотя до официального восемнадцатилетия оставалась ещё целая неделя? Ведь ни один нормальный родитель ни за что бы не позволил своему чаду так над собой издеваться. Надо бы добавить, что волосы цвета клубничной жевательной резинки тоже не был дан ей от природы. Ведь, как ни печально, такой ядерный оттенок не был зашит ни в одном генетическом коде. Во всяком случае, у существ с планеты Земля.  
      Ячиру вздохнула и спрятала телефон, увешанный всевозможными брелками — от лоскутных котят до готических посеребрённых черепушек, — в боковой карман.  
      День был необычайно тёплым для этого времени года. Чистое небо пастельно-голубого цвета дарило людям неестественное ощущения счастья и лёгкости. В такие вот дни казалось, что все вокруг становятся чуточку добрее. Как будто бы всеобщий вирус радостного безумия заражал каждого, кто показывался на улице. Но Ячиру была не против общей атмосферы приподнятого настроения и улыбок. Ей нравилось, когда жизнь шла чуточку необычнее. Точнее, если быть до конца честными, ей нравилось, когда всё, абсолютно всё шло не так, как обычно. И дело тут было в ней самой: в том, как она росла, впитывая своими любознательными карими глазами всё, что щедро предоставлял мир; в том, что её обожаемый до беспамятства опекун никогда и ни в чём её не ограничивал. Это-то и объясняло, почему в пятнадцать лет она спокойно пошла и проколола себе губу. Помнится, Зараки тогда задал только один вопрос: нравится ли ей самой. И, услышав заверение, что очень нравится, больше не возвращался к этой теме, относясь со здоровой долей пофигизма и к выкрашиваю волос в цвет диатезной детской попки, и к татуировке в память когда-то почившему Капитану Голду (унитаз торжественным тройным смыванием унёс его в глубины рыбьего Рая, когда Ячиру было девять), и вообще ко всему, что приходило Ячиру в голову. Однако в одном Зараки был непреклонен, как китайская статуя Будды: никакой дури. Ни алкоголя, ни наркотиков, ни сигарет. Причём различие между божеством и Зараки заключалось лишь в том, что если Ячиру, не дайте Небеса и все существующие и несуществующие боги, будет застукана за подобным занятием, гореть в Аду всем. И в первую очередь самой Ячиру.  
      Короче говоря, для Кусаджиши Ячиру её опекун, Зараки Кенпачи, ветеран боевых действий, а ныне скромный, если можно было вообще применить подобное слово к этому человеку, совладелец сети охранных фирм являлся идеальным представителем вида человеческого. Ну, подумаешь, немного страшный… Подумаешь, он как-то раз одним взглядом заставил мафиозную шестёрку обделаться, не сходя с места… Подумаешь, после того, как они переехали в этот город, местная мафия принялась носить Зараки дары, как всё тому же китайскому Будде, лишь бы он их не трогал!..  
      Ячиру фыркнула.  
      Не за это она любила Зараки. И не этого боялась. Для Ячиру Зараки был не просто идеальным человеком — идеальным мужчиной. Как-то раз, когда ей было семь, она взяла с него клятвенное обещание, что когда вырастет достаточно, чтобы перестать задирать голову, когда захочет посмотреть ему в глаза, он женится на ней. Помнится, Зараки усмехнулся, перевернул кончиком длинного узловатого пальца страницу книги и сказал, что они вернутся к этому разговору, когда ей исполнится восемнадцать. Ячиру тогда ещё разобиделась, но Зараки только смеялся на все её шепелявые ругательства и топанье ногами. И в тот момент она сделала то, что, как она считала, определило всю её последующую жизнь. Тогда, давным-давно, Ячиру замолчала на пару мгновений, самым тщательным образом осмотрела все шрамы, которые виднелись на коже Зараки и сказала:  
      — Тогда поклянись мне, Кенпачик. — Она подошла к кушетке, на которой, вытянув длинные ноги, лежал опекун, и положила маленькие ручки на подлокотник.  
      — Клянусь, — ответил Зараки, не отрывая спокойного взгляда от её лица.  
      — Не так, — замотала головой Ячиру. — К… Кровью.  
      В комнате повисла звенящая тишина. Любой другой взрослый тут же отмёл бы этот нонсенс, но «любой» никогда не подходило под определение Зараки Кенпачи.  
      Он прикрыл глаза и, отложив книгу, медленно снял очки с носа. Ячиру вздрогнула, сглотнула, но не попятилась, дрожа всем крошечным тельцем от предчувствия… чего-то.  
      — Такие клятвы нельзя нарушать, — произнёс Зараки, садясь и упираясь локтями в колени. — Ты уверена, что хочешь принять на себя такую ответственность?  
      Ячиру только закивала, боясь, что голос задрожит, заставив его снова рассмеяться.  
      Зараки ещё раз вздохнул, встал, достал из ящика письменно стола короткий треугольный нож для писем и, не медля ни секунды, провёл красную линию по ладони — рядом с большим пальцем. Потом посмотрел на лезвие, на Ячиру и протянул нож ей рукоятью вперёд.  
      — Держи.  
      — Но разве не ты… — Голос не выдержал, подскочил до самых верхних октав и пропал, заставив Ячиру замолчать.  
      — У меня своя клятва, у тебя — своя. А если это буду делать я, то получится, что и обязательства за твои слова я беру на свою совесть. Прости, Ячиру, но я и так слишком много раз делал это.  
      Ячиру прикусила нижнюю губу, больно зажав её зубами. Сейчас, глядя на тот вечер, она понимала, что Кенпачик пытался отговорить её от этого поступка в своей собственной манере. Даже сейчас, рассматривая кривой шрам на правой ладони, она вспоминала, как боялась, что когда ранка заживёт, Кенпачик забудет о клятве или сделает вид, что ничего ей не обещал. Поэтому каждый раз, стоило порезу хоть немного затянуться, она расковыривала его до крови, и тот, в конце концов, загноился, вызвав целую кучу проблем. Но несмотря на всё это, Ячиру не желала менять ни единой детали.  
      Рука дрожала, поэтому лезвие вошло слишком глубоко. Ячиру вскрикнула от боли, тут же ощутив, как по щекам покатились слёзы, но всё равно мужественно смотрела, как в ладошке скапливается маленькая лужица крови.  
      — Вот же бестолочь, — вздохнул Зараки, хватая её руку своей и крепко сцепляя их пальцы. — Клянусь. А теперь дай сюда.  
      Притянув маленькую ладошку к лицу, он провёл языком по кровавым дорожкам, чертящим свои следы по её запястью, а потом долго держал Ячиру за руку, прижав порез к своим губам. От одного этого воспоминания по всему её телу разливалось трепетное тепло, которое до сих пор невозможно было точно разграничить на чувственные проекции. Да она в этом и не нуждалась. Зачем? Зараки всегда составлял весь её мир. И всегда будет его составлять. Поэтому любые чувства, испытываемые Ячиру к нему, только теснее привязывали её душу и сердце. И неважно, что именно — дочернюю привязанность или вполне женский трепет перед мужской силой — они означали.  
      От воспоминаний Ячиру отвлекло настойчивое пиликанье телефона.  
      — Ну, здравствуй, именинница! — донёсся из динамика радостный, немного грубоватый голос Лилинетт. — Как настроение?  
      Лилинетт Джинджербэк была одногруппницей, страшной язвой и, по совместительству, одной из двух лучших подруг Ячиру. В тот момент, когда она явилась в аудиторию в своём новом эмо-амплуа и с улыбкой до ушей сообщила, что отныне относит себя к этому славному розово-чёрному культу, Лилинетт хохотала так, что им с Хиори — их второй лучшей подругой — пришлось её успокаивать. Лилинетт бросало по всей парте, грозя разорвать на составляющие от внезапного приступа смеха. А на следующий день она явилась в универ, выкрашенная в абсолютно такой же цвет. Так сказать, в поддержку местных психонавтов. Вдоволь наиздевавшись друг на другом, девушки объединились в общем маразматическом вдохновении приобщить к их маленькому кружку и Хиори. Но после нескольких неудачных попыток двуфронтового внушения сдались: Хиори пригрозила избить их шлёпанцами, а слова с делами у неё никогда не расходились.  
      — Не торопись, Лилинетт, — широко улыбнулась Ячиру, — до моего Дня Варенья ещё целая неделя.  
      — Угу, а ты так до сих пор и не сказала нам, что хочешь в подарок! — На другом конце провода обиженно засопели.  
      — Как ничего? — подняла бровки Ячиру. Лилинетт, разумеется, не могла её видеть, но мимика бежала впереди паровоза сознания. — А тортик?!  
      — Вот только не говори, что господин Зараки пожопится тебе на тортик. По-моему, он в состоянии тебе такую туеву хучу коржей со сливками забабахать, что ты сможешь залезть в это кондитерское изделие целиком. Хотя тебе много и не надо…  
      — Кто бы шмакодявил! — весело буркнула Ячиру.  
      Подобные колкие нежности между подругами были делом вполне обыкновенным. Вот если кто-то начинал вести себя вежливо, стоило бить тревогу. Хиори же брезговала крепкими словами ещё меньше, чем Ячиру и Лилинетт вместе взятые. За что однажды и пострадала, но от привычки так и не избавилась.  
      На секунду Ячиру представила огромный торт со свечками, из которого выпрыгивает Зараки. С кроличьими ушками и хвостиком между задними карманами коротеньких шорт. Собственно, больше на нём ничего не было…  
      Она секунду позволила себе полюбоваться на это ментальное сокровище и вернулась к реальности.  
      — Лилинетт, честно, не знаю, чего бы такого вам пожелать. Да и вообще! Что это за нарушение традиций?! С каких это пор имениннице положено знать, что ей подарят лучшие подруги?  
      — Просто я уже всю думалку сломала о фонарный столб твоего совершеннолетия.  
      — А у Хиори какие мысли есть? — Ячиру встала со скамейки и, засунув в рот леденец, поплелась в сторону кафе, где подруги собирались встретиться после занятий.  
      — Ой, не напоминай мне об этой пиздючке с хвостиками! — заматерилась Лилинетт. — С тех пор, как препод завалил её реферат…  
      — Какой он там был по счёту? — задумчиво спросила Ячиру.  
      — Судя по её словам, где-то ах-ты-ж-дрянь-такая-чтоб-ты-облысел-и-все-зубы-выпали-сятый, — вздохнула Лилинетт. — Но, чует моя пятая точка, скоро к этой хренной линии реферат-исчисления прибавится ещё один отрезок.  
      — Лилинетт, как не стыдно? Мы должны верить в Хиори! — улыбнулась Ячиру и открыла двери кафе.  
      — Я склонна придерживаться реалистичного взгляда на жизнь, поэтому более вероятно «верить» в Хирако. Он, кажется, скоро заработает сраную докторскую степень в мастерстве троллить и доводить Хиори до нервных припадков.  
      За их любимым столиком между газетной стойкой и окном, скрываемым от основного зала перегородкой и фикусом, щедро сдобренным многочисленными посетителями окурками, жвачками и прочим мелким мусором, сидела Лилинетт. При виде подруги Ячиру даже застыла на секунду. Конечно, никто не ожидал, что Лилинетт будет и дальше поддерживать её «розовую забастовку», но, кажется, она серьёзно втянулась во всё это. Поэтому Ячиру и Хиори имели честь наблюдать, как время от времени Лилинетт щеголяет перед студенческой общественностью с новым кислотным цветом волос. Например, сегодня это был синий электрик. И, как будто этого было мало, чтобы доводить вахтёрш на входе до осуждающе-сплетневого экстаза, она подняла волосы заколками, так что теперь стриженные до плеча волосы походили на ирокез.  
      — Ух ты, мило! — Ячиру по-кошачьи улыбнулась, подсаживаясь.  
      — Спасибо, — ухмыльнулась в ответ Лилинетт.  
      — Ну так почему ты решила, что Хиори и на этот раз пролетела? — Ячиру помахала знакомому официанту, и уже через полминуты перед ней на столешнице стояло блюдце с пирожным, на вершине которого, соблазняя девушек зелёной плодоножкой, возлежала клубничка.  
      — Если бы не пролетела, то уже позвонила бы и вынесла мне мозг через ухо. А ещё до этого пронеслась бы по коридору с криком «Выкуси, засранец!». И это по-любому слышал бы весь корпус. Так что не верю.  
      — Кстати, о засранцах… — Ячиру уже успела засунуть половину пирожного вместе с клубничкой в рот и теперь походила на лупоглазого хомяка, но всё-таки нашла в себе силы не подавиться, когда дверь кафе раскрыл человек, нелюбовь к Хиори которого они только что обсуждали.  
      Хирако Шинджи. Молодой преподаватель невыговариваемого предмета — кажется, что-то связанное с математикой, но Ячиру со своим страшащимся всех точных наук мировосприятием боялась даже подумать в ту сторону. Это была одна из тех дисциплин, в которой разбирался либо только преподаватель, либо не разбирался никто. Поэтому одно только упоминание об этом предмете вызывало нервную дрожь в коленках и жуткое желание почесать мозг. А уж когда в поле зрения появлялся преподаватель… Словом, начинало казаться, что ничего хорошего такое появление не сулит.  
      Хирако широким размеренным шагом вплыл в помещение. На его губах играла мерцающая улыбка, а в стриженных светлых волосах путались тёплые солнечные лучи, придавая его образу благодушности. Засунув руки в карманы тёмно-синего пиджака, он прошествовал мимо столиков, сразу устремившись к барной стойке, и если бы Ячиру и Лилинетт не знали, насколько искренне Хиори и Хирако ненавидели друг друга, можно было предположить, что подруга специально каждый раз проваливала защиту, чтобы только оставаться на… приватные отработки. Фактом против этого, кроме матерных заверительных истерик Хиори, был ещё и упорный слух, что Хирако — гей. Он был высоким, подтянутым, слишком тощим на вкус Ячиру, жилистым, с длинными и тонкими, как у комара, ногами. В первую же неделю своей работы он ясно дал понять окружающим, что преподавательский дресс-код явно к нему не относится, поэтому являлся на занятия исключительно в джинсах, ярких майках и обязательно в пиджаке с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Спутать его со студентом не составляло никакой сложности, и последствия такой вот путаницы до сих пор расхлёбывала их лучшая подруга.  
      — Похоже, мы скоро узнаем, чья взяла, — зловеще проговорила Лилинетт и с улыбкой отпила кофе из чашки.  
      — Злая ты, — надула губки Ячиру.  
      — Нифига. Просто мне уже надоело общепринято реагировать на очередные вопли Хиори о том, какой Хирако козёл.  
      — Что-то я ни разу не припомню, чтобы ты принималась поносить его вместе с ней, — ехидно вставила Ячиру, подпирая подбородок ладонью. — По-моему, ты её троллишь не хуже этого препода, а это уже о чём-то говорит.  
      — Ну прости, конфетная девочка, — сморщила нос Лилинетт, — я всегда придерживалась пути Сжатого Кулака: люди должны самостоятельно становиться сильнее, а не за счёт жалости других.  
      — Только Хиори не говори, что это ты её так жалела, а то она от неожиданности может тоже по этому пути пойти, — захихикала Ячиру. — Только в более буквальном смысле, с участием её босоножки и твоей задницы.  
      — Буду я бояться эту мелочь, — поджала губы Лилинетт, но, отпив ещё глоток кофе, всё-таки сменила тему. — Ну так… Чего тебе всё-таки хочется, старче?  
      — Опять ты об этом, — вздохнула Ячиру, откидываясь на спинку и скрещивая руки. Ножки стула с противным скрежетом проехались по исцарапанной половой плитке. — Серьёзно, я понятия не имею, что мне можно вам заказать. У меня всё есть. Себя, главное, на праздник явите, а большего и не надо.  
      — Это что щас было? — Лилинетт непонимающе заморгала, посмотрев на неё. Чтобы Ячиру да такую отповедь? Да недовольным тоном? — Ты не заболела? — спросила она и тут же полезла щупать лоб подруги. А то мало ли!  
      — Хватит уже! — отмахнулась от её руки Ячиру.  
      — Ты какая-то дёрганная в последнее время… — задумчивым тоном произнесла Лилинетт. — Что, опекун с Такеши спалил?  
      — Нет, — сухо ответила Ячиру, смотря строго в окно.  
      Если бы, Лилинетт, если бы.  
      Ячиру и сама чувствовала, как постепенно отдирается от лица привычная маска. Хотя сложно, наверное, было назвать её жизнелюбие маской, ведь она действительно любила радоваться каждому моменту, каждой хотя бы отчасти приятной секунде, потому что ещё в раннем детстве поняла, что нельзя позволять обстоятельствам менять себя. По крайней мере, в худшую сторону. Просто… Просто она слишком много всего передумала за последние пару недель. Скорее даже, месяцев.  
      Приближалось её восемнадцатилетие. И чем ближе была эта дата, тем пристальнее Ячиру наблюдала за Зараки. Нет, она, конечно, не ожидала, что он встанет перед ней на одно колено с огромным розовым веником в одной руке и предложением руки и печени в другой… Но хоть как-то он должен был реагировать на приближающуюся дату! Или Зараки надеялся, что она забыла, и поэтому делал вид, что никто ничего никому не обещал?  
      Ячиру пыталась забыть, игнорировать то, что почувствовала ещё в детстве. Честно! И в этом ей пыталась помочь Лилинетт, каждый раз подкидывая очередного ухажёра. Только, вот беда, уже через пять минут личного общения Ячиру принималась практически откровенно зевать. Ну скучно ей было с ними! Они были все какими-то подчёркнуто вежливыми, боялись на неё посмотреть, не то что взять за руку, — а вдруг рассыплется. Поэтому все мысли рано или поздно возвращались к Зараки, и она опять принималась сравнивать очередного несчастного со своим идеалом. Парни, разумеется, с треском проигрывали, не выдерживая и парочки аспектов.  
      Иногда Ячиру задумывалась: может, стоило перетерпеть? Свыкнется, слюбится — так ведь говорили люди? Вот только не свыкалось, какой бы терпеливой она ни была. Все эмоции Ячиру всегда были красными буквами написаны на её лице, и народ быстро просекал эту фишку. Так что распинаться и изворачиваться перед девицей, которая чхала на тебя с высокой колокольни, не хотелось никому. Поэтому ни одни… кхм… «отношения» Ячиру не продлились больше двух недель.  
      — Только не говори мне, что и этот не угодил. — Лилинетт стукнула кружкой по блюдцу, посмотрела на скривившееся лицо подруги и поняла, что попала в точку. Хотя, она, наверное, удивилась бы куда больше, если бы Ячиру довела хоть одного своего парня до второй базы. — Ячиру, ну сколько можно-то? Старой девой остаться не боишься?  
      — По-моему, я даже на пенсии не буду выглядеть, как старая дева, — улыбнулась та.  
      — И из-за этого надо так привередничать? — Кажется, Лилинетт сегодня была не в настроении переворачивать ситуацию под уже давно проработанную схему «посмеяться и забыть». — Неужели ни разу ничего не шевельнулось?  
      — Да шевельнулось и уже давно. — Ячиру вздохнула, опустила руки и вцепилась ими в сидение. — Только не к Такеши…  
      Лилинетт замерла от неожиданности, моргнула и даже перестала сверлить Ячиру недовольным взглядом еврейской мамаши.  
      — Не к нему? Так чего ты молчишь, как мышь глухонемая! Кто, кто, кто этот несча… то есть счастливчик, на которого положила свои карие глаза Кусаджиши Ячиру?!  
      — Кенпачик, — просто сказала та и отправила в рот последний кусочек тортика.  
      За столиком повисла тишина, в которой Лилинетт пыталась пробиться сквозь сковавшее лицо выражение, мягко говоря, недогоняния ситуации.  
      — Что «Кенпачик»? — помотав головой, переспросила она. Нет, Ячиру, конечно, никогда не относилась к нормальным людям, даже хотя бы относительно нормальным, но не могла же она… Или могла?.. — Ячиру, это же тушь кошачья!  
      — Почему? — Брови Ячиру вопросительно изогнулись.  
      — Как это почему? — Лилинетт даже назад подалась, будто опасаясь, что безумие подруги заразно. — Он же твой отец!  
      — Мы не генетические родственники. — Ячиру подняла маленький аккуратный пальчик. — Он никогда и не ставил условия, чтобы я считала его отцом. Или дядей. Или десятым через пень-колоду кузеном. Кенпачик меня просто воспитывал.  
      — Да но!.. Кхм… — Для Лилинетт наверняка всё это казалось настолько очевидно неправильным, что мозг просто отказывался обличать доводы в слова. — Он же тебя с раннего детства воспитывал! Купал, одевал, кормил там…  
      Ячиру захохотала.  
      — Ага, лично! С ложечки! — У неё на глазах даже слёзы выступили. — Да ну тебя! И не делай лицо, будто увидела глистов в чае.  
      — Нет, ну… Я ничего не хочу сказать… — Лилинетт резко выдохнула, прикрывая глаза.  
      Она заправила за уши несуществующие выбившиеся пряди и соединила кончики пальцев, пытаясь таким образом собраться с мыслями. Разговаривать с Ячиру всегда было сложно, даже несмотря на многолетнюю дружбу ещё со школьной скамьи. Казалось, что ты знаешь её как облупленную, а в следующую секунду она берёт обрезанную трубу и выбивает из козла, который попытался тебя изнасиловать, всё дерьмо. А потом приходит в больницу, где он лежит с пересчитанными металлом рёбрами и выбитыми зубами, и сладким голосом девочки-нимфетки подробным матом втолковывает несчастному, что если она ещё раз увидит его жопу на горизонте рядом с Лилинетт, следующая их встреча состоится в морге на опознании. И ей невозможно было не поверить, даже с учётом мягкой детской улыбочки и голоска-колокольчика.  
      — С одной стороны господин Зараки не лишён этого… мужского шарма, если можно так сказать.  
      — Вот видишь! — Ячиру распахнула светящиеся счастьем глазами и легла на столешницу, заглядывая в лицо Лилинетт. — Он лучший! Такой высокий, мужественный! У него такие большие и тёплые руки, что когда он меня обнимает, я прямо аж вся!.. — Вместо слов она выпрямилась, прижала локти к себе и даже поджала одну ногу, изображая сладкую дрожь всем телом. — А как от него пахнет! Лилинетт, пока не влюбишься, не поймёшь. Я даже в его несвежую рубашку готова завернуться.  
      — А с другой стороны ты ненормальная, — через пару секунд заключила Лилинетт.  
      Она уже давно подозревала за Ячиру нечто такое — уж больно восторженно она каждый раз отзывалась об этом человеке. И теперь, глядя на то, как на её губах расцвела улыбка, Лилинетт просто не могла найти в себе сил, чтобы и дальше говорить, что так нельзя. Тем более что формально всё очень даже можно. Ну да, он был её опекуном, практически отцом. Да, лично Лилинетт это казалось дикостью и той ещё попоболью на тему морали и этики. Но… это же Ячиру — девочка, которой всегда и на всё, кроме Кенпачика и сладостей, было наделать три кучи. И эта особенность была одной из причин, по которой Лилинетт так дорожила дружбой с этим розововолосым недоразумением.  
      Ячиру почувствовала, как отпустила сжимающая её внутренности рука. Её безумно терзало, что она не могла признаться Лилинетт до этого момента. Не то чтобы Ячиру была на сто процентов уверена, что та ни о чём не догадывалась — слишком хорошо она знала любознательно-размышляющую душу подруги, но против готовности выложить всё начистоту с разворота ногой являлось знание, что в некоторых вопросах Лилинетт была хуже старой тётки. Сказывалось, что она всю жизнь была с отцом, который занимался политикой. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что Лилинетт могла без лишних вопросов приехать в три часа ночи и помочь оттащить труп до ближайшей свалки, где и закопать его благополучно на радость местной живности и бомжам…  
      В общем, Ячиру ей всё рассказала.  
      Она медленно выдохнула, прикрыв глаза от облегчения, и совсем не заметила на лице подруги сильнейшего шока. К тому же, у неё всегда были собственные мысли по поводу Лилинетт с её немногочисленными родственниками.  
      — Ой, вот кто бы говорил, — хитро прищурилась Ячиру, снова ложась на стол и примерзая глазами к лицу Лилинетт.  
      — Я не понимаю ваших грязных намёков, — театрально поджала губы та и поднесла к губам чашку с кофе, оттопырив мизинец.  
      — Про брата твоего, — ещё больше сузила глаза Ячиру.  
      — Э-э… И снова не поняла намёка. При чём тут Старрк? Ну, кроме того, что он работает на господина Зараки. Или ты уже решила и братца моего под себя подмять? Смотри, — Лилинетт вдохнула и покачала головой, — боком тебе потом это вылезет. Старрк тот ещё упырь в растянутой алкоголичке.  
      — Не выделывайся так, подруга.  
      Лицо Ячиру стало откровенно ехидным, и Лилинетт вдруг захотелось завозиться на месте. По её лицу было видно, что она действительно не понимала откровенных намёков и из-за этого заметно нервничала.  
      — Я и без этого прекрасно понимаю, что он твой. Нечего метить территорию.  
      Это был такой феерический коллапс мысли, что Лилинетт даже не сразу осознала, что подавилась кофе. Очнулась она только когда стала прижимать салфетку к лицу, потому что напиток, не найдя установленного эволюцией пути к желудку, пустился в обход через нос. Хорошо не через уши, но они, видимо, были заняты: из-под выкрашенной в ядерно-синий цвет шевелюрой валил дым. В образном смысле, разумеется.  
      — Ячиру! Я, конечно, обожаю твой нестандартный образ мысли, но избавь меня от своего шипперского бреда. Я никогда себе такого не то что не позволю, даже представить не смогу. И Старрк тоже!  
      Ячиру покорно поджала губы и дёрнула плечами, но всё, что по этим телодвижениям можно было сказать: она вовсе не закрыла эту тему, а просто решила её отложить. От своих убеждений — хотя тут больше подходило слово «упоротостей» — Ячиру не избавлялась никогда. И прекратить зарождающийся спор о семейных привязанностях её убедили вовсе не слова Лилинетт, а появление в кафе третьего члена их «банды».  
      Хиори чернее тучи пронеслась между столиками и с размаху шлёпнулась на свободный стул за их столиком.


	3. Chapter 3

## Глава 3

      — Чтоб ты обосрался, гандон с ушами!  
      Ячиру вздохнула и сочувственно посмотрела на Хиори, но она, видимо, до сих пор планировала сцены кровавой расправы над надоевшим до печёнок преподавателем, поэтому не обратила на это внимания. Ячиру, помнится, сама как-то после очередного феерического провала посоветовала ей представлять, как Хирако сбивает машина. Но подруга слегка увлеклась этим способом снимать напряжение и после некоторого времени, устав в очередной раз прокручивать в мыслях, как мозги засранца медленно размазываются по колёсам грузовиков, принялась совершенствовать эту систему. В последний раз, когда Ячиру интересовалась подробностями, Хирако страшной смертью погибал подвешенным на проводах высокого напряжения. И как именно эволюционировал способ его трагичной кончины с того времени не хотелось узнавать даже ей…  
      «Я же говорила!» — несколько раз торжественно приподняла брови Лилинетт, пуча глаза и кивая на Хиори.  
      Ячиру многозначительно поджала губы, сжимая под столом кулаки. Если Лилинетт попытается сказать это вслух, ей-Богу, она стукнет её ботинком по коленной чашечке.  
      — К чему на этот раз придрался? — попыталась найти более-менее нейтральную тему Ячиру.  
      Жалеть подругу или начинать хаять Хирако — заведомо проигрышный задел на разговор, потому что Хиори в пылу эмоций принималась размахивать руками в разные стороны и порываться идти выбивать преподавателю зубы. На полном серьёзе.  
      — Недостаточно материальных подтверждений! Недостаточно материальных, мать их, подтверждений! Да чтоб он обосрался! Как я должна их ему предоставлять, если эта в ногу дёрнутая формула только в двух случая на практике применяется! И только в одном из них она более-менее вменяема! Всё остальное — теория чистой воды!  
      — Ну так и настрочила бы ему эту теорию, — пожала плечами Лилинетт. — За столько пересдач могла бы уже и выучить, что именно ему от студентов нужно.  
      — Проблема как раз в том, — закатив глаза, Хиори откинулась на спинку стула и прикрыла лицо ладонями, — что этот хрен моржовый не воспринимает меня, как студентку. И каждый раз придумывает что-то новое. То ему недостаточно теории, то практики, то ещё чего-нибудь! Аргх!  
      — Может, ему просто одиноко, а эти ваши вечные перепалки помогают ему разнообразить жизнь? — хихикнула Ячиру.  
      — Господи! Да пусть уже найдётся какой-нибудь перекачанный мудак, который западёт на жилистую задницу этого урода и вытрахает его до потери сознания! Авось полегчает!  
      Хиори убрала руки от лица и застыла, чувствуя, как медленно холодеет пищевод, гланды и, наконец, отнимается язык. То ли от шока, то ли от страха, потому что на неё, чуть склонившись вперёд — так, чтобы светлые, ровно подстриженные волосы прикрывали впалые щёки с острыми скулами, смотрел не кто иной, как её преподаватель. Его тонкие губы были растянуты в довольнейшей, полной садизма и удовлетворения улыбке, открывающей ровные белые зубы.  
      — Мне или вам? — не меняя самодовольного выражения лица, спросил Хирако.  
      — Эм?.. — Хиори даже выпрямиться боялась, отдалённо надеясь, что всё это просто дурной сон, который привиделся ей, когда она в очередной раз заснула лицом в учебнике.  
      — Должно полегчать. Мне или вам, если и на мою… кхм… улицу придёт праздник?  
      — Эм… я…  
      Хиори всё-таки нашла в себе силы сесть на стуле как положено и тут же ссутулилась, стараясь казаться ещё меньше, чем была. Прижав ладонь к основанию шеи, она почувствовала, как от вида ненавистной рожи по коже начали носиться полные неприязни волны. Хиори бы с огромным удовольствием сейчас развернулась, вспрыгнула на стул, чтобы хоть раз оказаться выше, и высказала бы всё в самых цветистых выражениях. Но в то же время она отлично понимала, что если не сдержится, то никогда не сдаст ему экзамен.  
      — Я не это имела в виду.  
      — О, нет, госпожа Саругаки, — грудным голосом проговорил Хирако. — Вы всегда имеете в виду именно то, что говорите. Правда, редко осознаёте, что следует сказать, а что — оставить в своей хвостатой думалке, но эта тема достойна отдельного разговора.  
      — Ну тогда я и-искренне желаю вам счастья с каким-нибудь перекачанным мужланом, — сквозь зубы выдавила Хиори и с наслаждением заметила, как дёрнулась верхняя губа преподавателя.  
      Хирако выдержал несколько секунд паузы, справляясь с эмоциями, а затем вернул лицу прежнее выражение, растянув губы в надоевшей до оскомины улыбке, и жестом фокусника явил на свет божий объёмную папку. Судя по округлившимся глазам Хиори, это была та самая работа.  
      — Раз уж у вас хватает времени на то, чтобы желать мне «и-искреннего счастья», — подражая её интонациям, проговорил Хирако, — я думаю, вы найдёте в себе силы, чтобы переделать ещё парочку ошибок. Нашёл, пока пил кофе. Всего доброго.  
      Закатанные рукава, узкие джинсы, засунутые в карманы руки, худые, но широкие плечи — Ячиру не могла не признать, что при определённых обстоятельствах его можно было бы даже признать симпатичным. Причём из Хирако и Хиори получилась бы отличная пара, если бы они уже сами не опередили все остальные возможные развития отношений, воспылав друг к другу самой чистой и незабвенной ненавистью.  
      Ячиру вздохнула.  
      И, к сожалению, чувство это стало взаимной константой.  
      Как только за Хирако закрылась дверь, Хиори без лишних слов стянула с ноги кроссовок и швырнула его ему вдогонку. Всё тот же знакомый официант, мимо которого просвистел снаряд, повернулся к их столику и недовольно нахмурился. Ячиру только улыбнулась, с деланным смущением развела руками и подскочила к выходу, чтобы выудить обувь подруги из пространства между дверным косяком и скамьёй соседнего столика. Вернувшись, она аккуратно поставила кроссовку перед злобно сопящей Хиори.  
      — Спасибо, — только и смогла выдавить из себя та.  
      Ячиру посмотрела на её красные от стыда и злости щёки и отчетливо почувствовала, как изнутри поднимается волна умиления.  
      — Ты на хомячка похожа, когда дуешься, — проговорила она и, не удержавшись, потрепала подругу за щёку.  
      — Ну, спасибо, — то ли обиделась, то ли просто устало вздохнула Хиори. — Ладно, хрен с ними: и с Хирако, и с рефератом. Не первый раз уже в библиотеке ночую. Давай лучше поговорим о хорошем. Что ты хочешь на День Рождения?  
      — И ты туда же? Ну, девочки! Это же неинтересно! Вы должны сами придумать мне подарок! — Ячиру пальцем смазала последние крошки с блюдца и с удовольствием слизнула их.  
      — Тогда мы закажем тебе стриптизёра, — пожала плечами Хиори.  
      — Я не против, — засмеялась Ячиру. — Только не при Кенпачике.  
      Она посмотрела на часы и закинула себе на плечо ремень сумки.  
      — Ладно, метёлки, мне пора, а то Кенпачик не любит ждать.  
      — Да он же ещё даже не… — за окнами кафе остановилась чёрная массивная машина, — …подъехал.  
      Лилинетт скорчила недовольную гримасу, на что Ячиру только улыбнулась и, показав на прощание подругам язык, счастливым воробьём выскочила из студенческой забегаловки.  
      Чёрная роскошная машина сверкнула на солнце, отражая лакированными боками его лучи, когда передняя дверь распахнулась и явила заполненной улице человека, который явно неуместно смотрелся на фоне салонов мобильных телефонов и модной молодёжной одежды. Зараки Кенпачи — без малого два метра в высоту и, как минимум, метр в плечах — в сером деловом костюме возвышался над толпой недавних школьников, заставляя их почтительно обходить место, где он припарковался, стороной. Положив локоть на крышу машины и засунув руку в карман брюк он, прищурив один глаз, вглядывался в толпу. Хотя, в общем-то, в большинстве случаев не заметить яркую макушку Ячиру было довольно сложно. Вот и сейчас, стоило выпрямиться и принять привычную позу, Зараки сразу увидел родную фигурку, выскользнувшую из студенческого кафе.  
      — Кенпачи-ик! — радостно закричала Ячиру и врезалась в него, обхватывая руками талию.  
      Зараки сделал вид, что этот манёвр выбил из него воздух, затем ухмыльнулся и положил широкую жилистую ладонь ей на макушку.  
      — Ну, привет, мелкая.  
      — Привет! — Ячиру задрала голову и растянула губы, являя Зараки улыбку во все тридцать два зуба. — Как день прошёл, Кенпачик?  
      — Лучше, чем я предполагал, — неопределённо пожал плечами тот. — Ладно, поехали.  
      Ячиру ещё раз улыбнулась, послушно разжала руки и запрыгнула в машину на пассажирское место. Дождавшись щелчка ремня безопасности, Зараки повернул ключ зажигания, и лакированная Тойота плавно влилась в поток движения прочих автомобилей.  
      — Ты, кстати, придумала, что тебе дарить, мелкая? — приподнял бровь Зараки, не отвлекаясь от дороги.  
      «Тебя!» — крикнула про себя Ячиру, резко разворачиваясь к нему, но вслух ничего не сказала.  
      Было стыдно признаться, но она… боялась. Боялась, что он отмахнётся от этого, как от шутки. Но ещё больше Ячиру опасалась, что он воспримет всё всерьёз и отошлёт её подальше, чтобы «мозги проветрила». До тех пор, пока Зараки считал её маленькой и неразумной, как ребёнок, у неё была уверенность, что он никуда не денется. Единственная проблема состояла в том, что подобного отношения Ячиру уже давным-давно стало мало.  
      Она вздохнула.  
      — Не знаю, Кенпачик. Может, устроишь мне сюрприз? — улыбнулась она, склонив голову к плечу.


	4. Chapter 4

## Глава 4

      В морозные февральские деньки, когда за окном вились гонимые ветром снежинки, а голые ветки деревьев покрывались сверкающим инеем, так хорошо было сидеть в тёплом уютном кабинете и лениво ковырять пальцем засохшее пятно на столе, мечтая о чашечке горячего кофе с пенкой и глядя в окно на лёгкую непогоду, которая в скором времени, судя по прогнозам, должна была смениться в лучшую сторону. И хоть из-за этого большинство дел откладывались на неопределённый срок, Урахара отчего-то ни капельки не расстраивался, предпочитая беготне вместе с замом посиделки в собственном кабинете в компании кипы документов, клетчатого пледа и камина. Йоруичи тоже пришлась бы к месту со своим урчащим грудным голосом и задушевными беседами, но она в последнее время по степени занятости напоминала больше электровеник с заевшей кнопкой включения, поэтому Урахара даже не пытался зазвать её на чашечку кофе, чтобы поболтать и блаженно побездельничать, ёжась от гуляющих по полу едва заметных сквозняков.  
      К слову, давно требовалось проверить стены на наличие трещин, но этот вопрос лучше было отложить на весну, а то и на лето. Крушить что-либо в таких условиях — заведомо плохая затея. Ни сам Урахара, ни тем более Йоруичи не любили холод, так что если ему хотелось сохранить душевное равновесие, затевать какие бы то ни было ремонты в холодный период явно не следовало.  
      Откинувшись на спинку кресла и поджав колени к подбородку, Урахара сладко зевнул и поплотнее завернулся в плед, стараясь прижать телом любые возможные прорехи, которые могли позволить холодку проникнуть в импровизированный кокон. Сбрасывая остатки былой бодрости, он зябко повёл плечами и притулился у одного из подлокотников, лениво радуясь, что размеры кресла позволяли поместиться в нём целиком.  
      Прикрыв глаза и спрятав нос в мягком ворсе пледа, Урахара отпустил все мысли и стал погружаться в лёгкую дрёму, когда где-то на краю сознания мелькнула досадная догадка, что вот сейчас по закону подлости ему обязательно кто-нибудь помешает. Поэтому когда дверь аккуратно распахнулась, а следом раздались лёгкие шаги утопающих в ворсе ковра маленьких ступней, Урахара даже не удивился. Он просто приоткрыл глаз и сонно посмотрел на замершую у его стола Шихоуин Йоруичи, которая сияла, как начищенная до блеска императорская денежка.  
      В лёгком недоумении приподняв бровь, Урахара хотел было поинтересоваться, чем вызвано подобное воодушевление, но сонная лень сковала язык, поэтому он лишь вяло помахал рукой из-под пледа и снова закрыл глаза, собираясь продолжить прерванное времяпрепровождение. Но у Йоруичи явно были другие планы на его занятость. Вернее, на полную незанятость.  
      — Урахара, а ты не забыл, какое событие приближается? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась она, присаживаясь на коленки возле стола и изображая примерную школьницу, что наполовину проснувшемуся Урахаре не понравилось совершенно.  
      Подобным образом это непредсказуемое создание начинало вести себя только в одном случае — когда в его чудной голове рождались не менее чудные планы. А они, как правило, означали, что спокойной размеренной жизни пришёл очень неспокойный конец.  
      — Годовщина уже прошла, — нехотя буркнул он, стараясь ещё глубже закопаться в плед, чтобы спрятаться от янтарного сияния глаз прищурившейся Йоруичи. — До следующей нам ещё жить и жить.  
      — Нет, я не про годовщину, — покачала головой та и, опершись локтём на столешницу, выжидательно уставилась на насупившегося управляющего. — Это событие связано с одним из членов Клуба.  
      Урахара честно призадумался, выкапывая из памяти лица всех немногочисленных постоянных членов, но так и не смог вспомнить, у кого и что намечалось в ближайшее время. Про всех остальных, кому членство в Клубе нужно было лишь для вида, он даже и думать не стал, решив, что ради них милая госпожа Шихоуин не потрудилась бы даже подняться с места. Значит, речь шла о ком-то, кто постоянно мелькал в их большом уютном доме.  
      Может, господин Шиффер всё-таки решил жениться на маленькой секретарше госпожи Кучики?.. Хотя нет, он уже довольно давно объявил и Клубу, и управляющему такой бойкот, что соваться в его личное пространство было себе дороже.  
      — Ну же, вспоминай, — Йоруичи придвинулась ближе и хитро улыбнулась, вылавливая бегающий взгляд, — какие у членов Клуба есть преимущества и в каких случаях?  
      — Да у них всегда есть преимущества, — немного обиженно прогудел Урахара. — Один вот мне по морде съездил, а ему за это ничего не было.  
      — Бу-бу-бу, — расхохоталась Йоруичи и, потыкав его пальцем, поднялась на ноги. — Ты это господину Шифферу, наверное, до пенсии припоминать будешь. В любом случае, это никак не связано ни с ним, ни с твоими жертвами. У Кусаджиши Ячиру через неделю день рождения. Совершеннолетие, хочу заметить. — Она подняла указательный палец вверх и подмигнула испуганно моргающему Урахаре. — Так что по правилам Клуба мы должны сделать это торжество для неё незабываемым.  
      — Каким образом? — проскрипел Урахара, пытаясь снять с языка прилипшую ворсинку. — Я понятия не имею, чего хотят нынешние урбанизированные дети. Особенно дети её возраста. Может… клоуны?.. Или шарики?  
      — Угу. — Йоруичи задумчиво постучала пальцем по подбородку. — Только если клоун будет обнажённым, а эти шарики у него будут закрывать исключительно стратегически важные места. Хотя, если подумать, ввиду прогресса Ячиру уже без смущения воспримет даже полностью обнажённого мужчину.  
      — Ты… ты намекаешь на стриптизёра, что ли? — ужаснулся Урахара и возмущённо завозился, стараясь всем своим коконом выразить негодование. — Да как же так? Она маленькая ещё!  
      — Совершеннолетняя. Станет ею через неделю, — нравоучительно заметила Йоруичи. — Плюс ко всему, когда-то ты сам дал этой «маленькой девочке» разрешение на вступление в Клуб, хотя она в то время была ещё меньше, а наше заведение, хочу заметить, ну никак не похоже на детский садик или приют благородных девиц. — Она приподняла брови и удовлетворённо улыбнулась, когда Урахара поджал губы и нахмурился, проглатывая вертящиеся у него на языке возмущения.  
      — У нас… финансы не позволят нанять квалифицированного, — он скривился, — специалиста. А сам я, увы, танцевать стриптиз не умею. Так что придётся придумывать что-то другое.  
      — Сомневаюсь, что малышка Ячиру захочет испытать подобный ужас в такой важный для неё день, — язвительно произнесла Йоруичи. — И вообще, стриптиз — это слишком скучно. Ей такое и подружки могут устроить. В конце концов, мы можем придумать что-то посущественнее.  
      — Может, всё-таки клоунов с шариками? Я даже знаю, на кого можно будет нацепить красный нос и заставить поработать лёгкими во благо процветания Клуба, — робко предложил Урахара, выглядывая из своего убежища.  
      Йоруичи даже возмущаться передумала, увидев его растрёпанные волосы и полные мольбы сонные глаза, которые были такими красными, словно этому человеку сутки, а то и двое попросту не давали спать.  
      Кашлянув в кулак от смеха, она присела рядом с креслом и дёрнула плед на себя, чтобы заправить кокон обратно и вновь погрузить Урахару в полудрёму. Иногда в ней всё-таки просыпалась лёгкая жалость, давящая деловую хватку и вечную занятость зарядом тёплого умиления из-за нелепости своего давнего друга, который мог сначала разозлить до трясучки, а потом одним своим видом заставить разбуженный вулкан остыть. После хорошей взбучки, разумеется. Но тут он не успел даже слегка растормошить Йоруичи, чтобы она обрушила первую молнию на встрёпанную макушку. Напротив, она готова была замурлыкать и пригреться рядом с ним в коконе из пледа, чтобы остаток дня и весь вечер провести в блаженном ничегонеделании.  
      Может, сегодня просто был настолько сонный день, что делать ничего не хотелось? Или же лень Урахары Киске была подобна дьявольски прилипчивой заразе?  
Чёрт его разберёт.  
      — В любом случае, — тихо проговорила Йоруичи, глядя в медленно моргающие глаза Урахары, — по правилам мы должны сделать для этой девочки что-то особенное. В крайнем случае — исполнить одно желание. Самое заветное.  
      — Правда?! — вдруг взвизгнул кто-то со стороны двери, из-за чего засыпающий Урахара едва не скатился кубарем с кресла прямо на изумлённого зама. — Вы серьёзно сможете выполнить моё желание?  
      Несколько раз удивлённо моргнув, оба владельца Клуба почти с неохотой повернули головы и уставились на причину их общей головной боли, которая замерла настороженным зайцем на пороге и полными восторга глазами смотрела на них.  
      Кусаджиши Ячиру — симпатичная невысокая девушка с яркой внешностью капризного ребёнка и стальным характером своего опекуна — Зараки Кенпачи. Она могла бы обмануть кого угодно милой улыбкой и манерами забавного карапуза, которого временами даже ругать не хотелось — настолько он был умилительный, но Йоруичи эта маска, в общем-то, никогда не обманывала. Она видела куда глубже конфетной обёртки, потому-то в своё время, когда едва закончивший школу шестнадцатилетний трудный подросток появился на пороге Клуба, именно она и настояла на том, чтобы Урахара дал ей членство. Йоруичи не покидало ощущение, что эта девочка всенепременно принесёт пользу и Урахаре, и Клубу.  
      И сейчас как раз намечалось дело, которое могло окупить всё с лихвой.  
      Йоруичи, можно сказать, носом чуяла приближающуюся работу, касающуюся их профиля. Оставалось только надеяться, что желания этой малышки никак не были связаны с её опекуном, который появлялся в Клубе крайне редко — например, когда забирал заболтавшуюся с Матсумото или кем-то другим Ячиру домой. После каждого такого визита приходилось отпаивать друг друга валерьянкой. Или коньяком.  
      В первое же появление Зараки Кенпачи на пороге Клуба Йоруичи по достоинству оценила, почему именно так страшился его визитов Урахара. Этот человек едва помещался в их прихожей, заполняя своими габаритами практически всё свободное пространство. Его лицо, пересечённое глубоким древним шрамом, могло показаться страшнее всех смертных грехов вместе взятых, а улыбка, с которой он приветствовал кажущуюся куколкой рядом с огнедышащим драконом Ячиру, и вовсе вызывала мороз, пробегающийся по коже. Довершал образ начальника, которого и врагу не пожелаешь, хриплый резкий голос, похожий по звучанию на режущий металл напильник.  
      Однако Йоруичи это ни капельки не оттолкнуло, даже наоборот — заинтересовало, тем более что выглядел этот человек, несмотря на жутковатую внешность, как бизнесмен. Причём весьма успешный бизнесмен. Он был одет в сшитый точно по фигуре классический костюм, который не делал его грузным, чем грешили многие другие мужчины, перешагнувшие определённый уровень достатка, а наоборот — ещё больше подчёркивал гордо расправленные широкие плечи, сужающуюся к бёдрам талию и длинные ноги, обутые в начищенные до блеска чёрные ботинки. Рукава пиджака были закатаны по локти, открывая взгляду жилистые предплечья, покрытые зажившими шрамами, о происхождении которых оставалось только догадываться, и массивные золотые часы, охватывающие широкое запястье левой руки.  
      Но больше всего Йоруичи заинтересовало в этом всесторонне непривлекательном мужчине то, каким взглядом он смотрел на маленькую Ячиру, которая становилась совершенно другим человеком в его присутствии. Это было сложно описать словами — следовало просто увидеть и почувствовать. И Йоруичи с того момента почти перестала серьёзно напрягаться в присутствии Зараки.  
      Ровно до этого дня.  
      — Так вы правда можете исполнить моё заветное желание? — ещё раз уточнила Ячиру, постепенно нахмуриваясь.  
      — В… в разумных пределах… разумеется, — глухо просипел Урахара, в панике косясь на призадумавшегося зама.  
      — Так не бывает! — капризно топнула Ячиру, надув губы. — Заветное желание должно быть неразумным — на то оно и заветное. Вам так не кажется?  
      — Кажется, — обречённо согласился Урахара и попытался пнуть непривычно молчаливую Йоруичи, которая с момента появления Ячиру не подавала признаков жизни. Однако в коконе это оказалось задачей не из лёгких.  
      — Поэтому я и спрашиваю: действительно ли вы на способны на такое или же это было сказано для красоты? — Ячиру вопросительно приподняла брови.  
      — Ну… эм… — Урахара испытал страстное желание провалиться сквозь кресло и пол, чтобы избежать ответа, потому что предмет заветного желания этой девочки для него давно уже не был секретом. И это пугало больше всего. — Я думаю, что это можно обсудить. Правда, госпожа Шихоуин? — Он сделал судорожную попытку укусить Йоруичи за палец.  
      — А, да… — отмерла та, когда он мягко «клюнул» её носом в запястье.  
      Посмотрев в распахнутые в ужасе глаза, а затем бросив взгляд на хмурую будущую именинницу, Йоруичи шумно вдохнула и выдохнула. И тут же улыбнулась так таинственно, что Урахара разом почувствовал себя несколько лишним в приватном разговоре двух взрослых девушек. Это ему, конечно, знатно прибавило уверенности, но вернуть спокойствие так и не смогло. Йоруичи сейчас могла пойти только ва-банк, чего Урахара, собственно, и опасался.  
      — Могу я услышать, что именно ты желаешь получить в качестве особенного подарка? — мягко произнесла Йоруичи, присаживаясь на край стола Урахары и складывая ладони на коленях. — Я, конечно, догадываюсь, но всё-таки.  
      — Я хочу Кенпачика, — выпалила Ячиру, разом напрягаясь и готовясь, видимо, отражать любое недоумение или недовольство.  
      — Вот как, — покладисто кивнула Йоруичи, не изменяясь в лице, — я, в общем-то, и не сомневалась. В таком случае, даю слово, что ты его непременно получишь.  
      Ячиру сперва открыла рот, воинственно сведя брови к переносице, но так и замерла, удивлённо моргая. Видимо, она не ожидала, что её просьба будет воспринята с таким спокойствием и… охотой, что ли. Будто бы Йоруичи именно этого и ждала, будто бы сама хотела, чтобы Ячиру произнесла эти заветные слова.  
      — Вы… не шутите? — на всякий случай уточнила Ячиру и, когда Йоруичи покачала головой, отметая все сомнения, просияла. — Я правда получу Кенпачика на свой день рождения? Правда-правда? Уи-и-и! — Она залилась счастливым смехом и мгновенно испарилась, помахав управляющим на прощание.  
      Причина, по которой она вообще приходила в Клуб, так и осталась невыясненной.  
      Урахара, до сих пор придерживающий падающую вниз челюсть коленом, сердито покосился на довольно улыбающуюся Йоруичи и засопел, осознавая, что спокойной жизни действительно пришёл конец, ведь у них осталась всего неделя на то, чтобы устроить Кусаджиши Ячиру исполнение заветного желания. «Подарить» ей Зараки Кенпачи…  
      Урахара передёрнул плечами, вспомнив пугающую внешность этого человека. Ну не могла она влюбиться в кого-нибудь менее страшного, что ли?!  
      — Ты дала ей слово, что в нашем случае означает подписание договора. И что нам теперь делать? — пробурчал он, когда первый шок отпустил, возвращая умение говорить. — Ты хоть представляешь, что за человек этот Зараки Кенпачи?  
      — Нет, — весело усмехнулась Йоруичи и, повернувшись к Урахаре, подмигнула. — Зато я знаю, как именно он относится к дочери своего погибшего приятеля. И собираюсь извлечь из этого максимальную пользу.  
      Она вздохнула и, встав, сладко потянулась, затем вновь обратила внимание на похожего на хомяка Урахару и, хитро улыбнувшись, полезла к нему в кресло, стараясь потеснить тёплую мягкую тушку.  
      — У тебя уже есть какой-то план, правда? — Урахара, не выдержав конкуренции, распахнул объятия пледа, принимая к себе удовлетворённо вздохнувшего зама.  
      — Ну разумеется, — мурлыкнула та, сворачиваясь клубочком и закрывая глаза. — И ты в нём сыграешь не последнюю роль.  
      «Кто бы сомневался», — про себя уныло вздохнул Урахара, но говорить это вслух не решился. Уж больно не хотелось нарушать вернувшуюся в его кабинет столь хрупкую атмосферу спокойствия. Хотя бы на сегодня.


	5. Chapter 5

## Глава 5

      Сложные задачи никогда не пугали Зараки, даже наоборот — придавали жизни столь любимую им перчинку. Вот только раньше слова «сложная задача» означали кровь, пули и пугающий хриплый смех пополам с воплями побеждённых, а не поход по магазинам в поисках сам-не-знаю-чего в подарок приёмной дочери. От обилия разноцветных разномастных вывесок болела голова, а от вида дрожащих, как семейство кроликов, продавщиц, которые дружно прятались за прилавком от страшного покупателя, хотелось прикрыть глаза ладонью. Он бы с удовольствием переложил столь почётную задачу на своего делового партнёра — Неллиэл Ту Одершванк, как делал практически каждый год, но теперь Ячиру исполнялось восемнадцать, и Зараки чувствовал, что должен исполнить эту миссию самостоятельно. К тому же, в этот раз стоило ему только заикнуться о том, что грядёт важная дата и нужно к ней что-то подыскать, Неллиэл сделала такое лицо, что даже Зараки пришлось молча поджать губы.  
      Совладелица его фирмы вообще была очень странным человеком: спокойным и непробиваемым, как танк, в любой ситуации. Зараки подозревал, что даже если перед её лицом жарко и торжественно будет подниматься ядерный грибок, Неллиэл лишь меланхолично приподнимет бровь, привычно контролируя и собственные эмоции, и мимику.  
      Вот и сегодня, многозначительно посмотрев на Зараки и отчитав, что он мало внимания уделяет собственной падчерице, Неллиэл ткнула пальцем в машину и заставила его самолично таскаться по магазинам в поисках этого трижды проклятого подарка на день рождения. Где-то на полпути Зараки попытался отбрехаться, мол, Ячиру уже достаточно взрослая, так что можно спокойно подарить ей денюжку в конверте, но когда его опять одарили осуждающим взглядом, он повёл автомобиль дальше, продолжая при этом вполголоса материться себе под нос.  
      Зараки каждый раз недоумевал, как Неллиэл удавалось мало того что не бояться его, так ещё и заставлять делать то, что ей нужно. За редким исключением, правда. Как, например, пару месяцев назад, когда он не хотел заключать контракт с «Кучики Инк» и никакие взгляды и длительные увещевательные монологи Неллиэл не могли сдвинуть дело с мёртвой точки. Однако сейчас уже никакие доводы Зараки не действовали на эту упрямую женщину: он сам должен был приобрести Ячиру подарок и всё тут. И в глубине души он прекрасно понимал, что она была права.  
      После того как Ячиру исполнилось четырнадцать, Зараки стал ощущать, что с каждым месяцем она нуждается в нём все меньше и меньше. Он, конечно, осознавал, что ни одна девочка, даже если она всей душой любит родителя, не будет до старости висеть у него на шее (образно говоря, конечно, ибо Ячиру и в семнадцать лет очень даже не брезговала возможностью повиснуть на могучей шее своего опекуна, болтая при этом ножками и хохоча, как счастливый ребёнок), и когда-нибудь эта маленькая, но бойкая девочка помашет ему ручкой и упорхнёт в мир самостоятельности. Или хуже того: попадёт в лапы какого-нибудь извращенца. Ведь даже на грани совершеннолетия Ячиру совсем не выглядела, как взрослый человек. Хорошенькая — да. Умница — определённо. А иногда она вообще умудрялась проворачивать такое, от чего у нормальных людей обычно появлялись седые волосы.  
      В общем, Ячиру стремительно взрослела, и Зараки должен был достойно и со всем вниманием и заботой, которые он только сможет выжать из своего скупого на тёплые чувства тела, проводить её в эту взрослую жить.  
      Хотя от осознания этого менее дискомфортно среди розовых тонов и плюшевых игрушек Зараки себя всё равно не чувствовал, а стоящая рядом Неллиэл, которая трещала по телефону без перерыва и время от времени нервно стукала по наручным часам, многозначительно пуча при этом большие глаза, только усугубляла ситуацию. Зараки и сам понимал, что надо бы поторопиться, но просто купить самую большую-дробь-дорогую игрушку в магазине он не мог. В ней должно быть что-то особенное, что-то присущее только Ячиру. Что-то, что могло бы сделать этот подарок важным для неё.  
      Зараки глубоко вдохнул и со свистом вытолкнул воздух через ноздри не раз сломанного носа.  
      — Вам подсказать что-нибудь? — Из-за прилавка всё-таки показалась самая смелая продавщица, решив, наверное, скорее выпроводить проблемных покупателей, которые одним своим видом заставляли всех заглядывающих в магазин людей быстро поворачивать обратно.  
      Зараки, не зная, с чего начать, не мигая уставился на продавщицу. Точнее, сквозь неё, погрузившись в свои мрачные мысли. Полненькая женщина с белым от страха лицом его интересовала так же, как и стена за ней, но поскольку двухметровые грозные и очень страшные люди с чёрной косматой гривой волос обычно не входили в статистику посещений их магазина, продавщица просто не могла этого знать, поэтому продолжала медленно бледнеть, время от времени хватаясь за прилавок, чтобы окончательно не сползти на пол.  
      Самым простым решением было подарить Ячиру игрушку. Но простым это решение казалось только на первый взгляд. Собачки, кошечки, медведи, ассиметричные лягушки вырвиглазных цветов — их многообразие лишало Зараки способности быстро ориентироваться в ситуации, а естественной реакцией на подобные сложности у него всегда была злость. Поэтому Зараки хмурился ещё сильнее, хрустя сжимающимися в кулаки пальцами и заставляя несчастную женщину на кассе не просто белеть, а медленно сливаться со стеной.  
      Через пару минут мучительного поиска, во время которого продавщица, кажется, успела попрощалась с жизнью, взгляд Зараки вдруг остановился…  
      Это был огромный розовый заяц с фигурной заплаткой на морде и круглыми стеклянными глазами разных цветов — голубым и красным. Уши с утяжелителями на концах тянулись к земле, делая зайца немного грустным, а рот только угадывался, поскольку, видимо, художественный замысел вообще исключал факт его наличия. Как, в общем-то, и носа.  
      Зараки смотрел на зайца.  
      Заяц смотрел на Зараки.  
      Лично у него эта пучеглазая мутированная хрень, рождённая путём внебрачного соития наркоманского разума и швейной машинки, не вызывала никакого восторга, но комната Ячиру была почти до потолка забита подобной ерундой. И с тех пор, как она перекрасила волосы, её только прибавилось. Этот манёвр одобрения у Зараки не вызывал, но и причины запрещать издеваться над волосами тоже не нашлось, так что когда Ячиру прибежала хвастаться новыми оттенками своей шевелюры, он просто пожал плечами.  
      Заметив его заинтересованность, Неллиэл отвлеклась от телефонного разговора и, указав на кролика, попросила похудевшую на пару килограмм продавщицу его завернуть.  
      Как только эта странная парочка покинула магазин, весь персонал с облегчением выдохнул.

***

  
      — …утром и попросил связаться, как только представится возможность, — тараторила Неллиэл, переворачивая страницы в ежедневнике стилусом. — И, конечно, вечером не забудьте, что у нас заказан клуб для Ячиру-сан. К семи вы с ней должны быть на месте.  
      — Мало мне было покупки этого чёртового зайца, так ещё и толпу визгливых подростков весь вечер терпеть, — тихо прорычал Зараки.  
      — Она будет ждать вас в пять часов около университета. — Неллиэл пропустила мимо ушей его недовольство и снова поднесла к уху затрезвонившую трубку. — На проводе…  
      Улькиорра Шиффер. Молодой, холодный и кислый, от одного вида которого у Зараки начинался приступ зубной боли. Шиффер со старшим Кучики стояли у него на одной ступени по раздражению и каждую минуту безостановочно боролись за первенство. Так что звонить деловому партнёру Зараки не хотелось от слова совсем. Кажется, его секретарша просила позвонить, как только это станет возможно? Значит, пока это было невозможно в виду совершенно естественных причин.  
      Зараки достал из внутреннего кармана «кирпич», как он нежно называл последнюю модель смартфона, которая даже у него в ладони еле помещалась, и набрал номер Ячиру.  
      — А… Алло? — раздалось из динамика. Судя по звуку, на том конце провода пугливо сглотнули.  
      — Кто это? — На весёлую трескотню Ячиру это полное инстинкта самосохранения «Алло» было явно не похоже.  
      — Са… Саругаки Хиори, — почтительно пискнули в трубку. — Мы с Ячиру в одной группе учимся.  
      — Ячиру позови, — вздохнул Зараки.  
      — Не могу. — Хиори немного справилась с собой, но её голос всё ещё подрагивал от напряжения. — Она уже уехала, а телефон на парте забыла.  
      — Куда она могла уехать? — повысил голос Зараки.  
      Он обращался вовсе не к этой девице (к слову, при упоминании её имени в памяти сложился смутный образ дыни с двумя высокими хвостиками), но от его тона Хиори всё равно должна была вжать голову в плечи. Даже её обычно буксующие тормоза начинали работать в стахановском режиме, когда речь заходила об опекуне Кусаджиши Ячиру. Потому что тут переписыванием реферата вряд ли можно было отделаться. С Зараки Кенпачи ты либо вежливый, либо мёртвый.  
      — У вас же занятия до пяти часов!  
      — Сегодня мы закончили намного раньше, — отчего-то виноватым голосом произнесла Хиори, — так что она быстро собралась и подорвалась куда-то. В клуб, кажется… Она не уточняла. Наверное, подготовить всё для вечеринки.  
      «Нет», — понял Зараки и отключился от разговора, не попрощавшись.  
      Если Ячиру и имела в виду какое-то заведение, то совершенно определённо не то, в котором сегодня вечером она собиралась задувать свечи на торте. Так сорвать с места и даже забыть где-то обожаемый телефон Ячиру мог заставить только закрытый Клуб под командованием женщины с кошачьими глазами. Пусть говорят, что хотят, но Урахара Киске в этой шараге только хуем груши околачивал, а руль давно уже отобрала Шихоуин Йоруичи.  
      Зараки вздохнул. Оставалось надеяться, что Ячиру либо как-то свяжется с ним оттуда, либо вернётся к институту к пяти часам.  
      Делать было нечего, поэтому, несмотря на всё нежелание звонить и подносить телефон к уху, Зараки пришлось набрать номер господина Кислая Рожа.  
      — Улькиорра Шиффер слушает.  
      И моментально зубы ныть начали.  
      — Что у тебя там? — раздражённо пробурчал Зараки.  
      — Я думал попросить вас встретиться этим вечером, — ответил Улькиорра, не обратив ровным счётом никакого внимания ни на тон, ни на бесцеремонность собеседника, — до того, как стало известно, что сегодня у вашей воспитанницы день рождения. Я прошу прощения. В этом нет ничего срочного, поэтому поздравляю её и желанию насладиться семейным праздником.  
      — По ходу, она уже это делает, — невесело усмехнулся Зараки. И тут кое-что вспомнил… — Слушай, ты же состоял, кажется, в этом Клубе?  
      — В Клубе? — после секундного замешательства переспросил Улькиорра.  
      — Ну да, Урахары Киске.  
      — …а. Этот, — без всякого энтузиазма, хотя меньшее количество красок в и без того бесцветном голосе было даже представить сложно, отозвался Улькиорра. — Нет, я покинул этот притон.  
      — Притон? — В голове Зараки быстро-быстро зазвонил тревожный колокольчик.  
      Разумеется, как только Ячиру поставила его в известность о членстве в загадочном Клубе, он тут же пробил это заведение по всем возможным ему каналам. И ни один из них не подтвердил опасений касательно его деятельности. Это был заурядный клуб, в котором время от времени проводились вечера по интересам. Раз в месяц Юмичика отвозил туда Ячиру на членское собрание, но ни о чём подозрительном никогда не сообщал. Да и сама Ячиру, как хотелось верить Зараки, наверняка не стала бы скрывать от него… всякие непотребства.  
      В груди снова кольнуло то самое чувство, которое не давало ему покоя всю последнюю неделю: «Она повзрослела, ты ей больше не нужен, старый, злобный мудак».  
      Прикрыв глаза и заставить себя отказаться от мыслей о том, чтобы выкинуть мобильник в окно или оторвать руль, Зараки собрал остатки выдержки и проскрипел:  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
      — То и имею, — слегка брезгливо, будто вспомнив что-то неприятное, ответил Улькиорра. — Этот Клуб оказывает весьма сомнительные услуги сексуального характера. При этом впутывая в свои игры тех людей, которые ни о чём не подозревают. К тому же Урахара Киске, судя по всему, ещё и химией балуется. У меня до сих пор иногда голова кружится из-за той бурды, которую он мне подмешал… Э? Алло? Господин Зараки?  
      Улькиорра вопросительно посмотрел на телефонную трубку, из которой слышались короткие гудки. Он, разумеется, не мог видеть, как «кирпич» несколько раз жалобно треснул в могучей ладони Зараки Кенпачи и разлетелся на крупные куски.  
      Надо было отдать должное, Зараки не стал жечь резину и выполнять акробатический кульбит на переполненной улице. Он спокойно остановился, так же спокойно развернулся и даже выехал на шоссе, не превышая положенной в городе скорости. А вот как только шины коснулись асфальта скоростного шоссе…


	6. Chapter 6

## Глава 6

 

      Машина дёрнулась, врезавшись ремнём безопасности Неллиэл в грудь. Поймав себя на мысли, что они сегодня проторчали в пробках меньше обычного, она взглянула на часы в углу органайзера, чтобы свериться с записями и несколько озадаченно приподняла бровь. Они на сорок минут опережали собственный график. Это что, городская легенда в действии?  
      Неллиэл спрятала хитрые шайтан-машинки, которые держали в своих бренных технических телах всю власть «Соул Секьюрити», и вылезла из автомобиля.  
      «Странно как-то», — нахмурилась она, оглядываясь по сторонам. Она определённо не помнила, чтобы хоть где-нибудь в деловом центре на парковке была брусчатка.  
      Опустив взгляд на обутые в туфли-лодочки ноги, Неллиэл нахмурилась ещё сильнее: глаза её не обманывали — каблуки плотно увязли в мелких камушках.  
      — Господин Зараки.  
      Неллиэл, мягко говоря, охреневая от ситуации, резко повернула голову к деловому партнёру. Сегодня, конечно, был определённый личный праздник, но до пяти часов у них планировались деловой обед, две встречи и заезд на фабрику, чтобы проверить аппаратуру по новым контрактам.  
      — Это что такое?  
      — Это называется Клуб, — глухо ответил злой, как сто чертей, Зараки и, хлопнув дверью машины, направился к крыльцу. — Позвони Иккаку с Юмичикой, чтобы они привезли сюда пару канистр с бензином. Я хочу, чтобы это место сгорело.  
      Опешив от такого заявления, Неллиэл сперва дёрнулась за телефоном, но потом осеклась, постепенно осознавая смысл слов. Нет, её не сильно беспокоило, что станет с этим заведением и почему Зараки так внезапно воспылал к нему лютой ненавистью. Куда больше Неллиэл переживала за медленно накрывающиеся медным тазом планы, отказываться от которых не было никакой возможности, иначе это грозило не самыми крупными, но всё-таки разбирательствами. Неллиэл шума не любила.  
      — Господин Зараки, — окликнула она, когда тот, чеканя шаг и стискивая в одной руке уже сломанный телефон, а во второй — ни в чём неповинную игрушку, направился к крыльцу.  
      Вздохнув, Неллиэл с тоской посмотрела на записи с предстоящими встречами и нехотя пошла за ним, чтобы на всякий случай подстраховать. Или уберечь того несчастного, кто первым попадётся на пути бешеного Зараки Кенпачи.  
      Зараки же, впадая уже в самую настоящую ярость, размениваться на вежливые пустяки, вроде стука или хотя бы звонка, не захотел и пинком заставил большую и с виду очень тяжёлую дверь гостеприимно распахнуться.  
      — Блядь! — донеслось изнутри. — Чуть не убил, сволочь! Совсем страх потерял, говнюк?! Или тебя манерам не учили?!  
      Слегка притормозив от прозвучавшего в голосе говорившего неподдельного гнева, Зараки в недоумении обернулся на побледневшую Неллиэл, а затем решительно шагнул внутрь, намереваясь если не убить кого-нибудь, то явно покалечить.  
      После дневного света прихожая показалась мрачной и тёмной, но как только глаза немного попривыкли к резкой смене освещения, к неприятной обстановке добавился ещё и человек, которого Зараки вообще видеть не желал. Уж слишком много тот ему крови попортил своими кривляниями и ужимками, откладывая «на потом» заключение долгосрочного контракта с зарубежными партнёрами, представителем которых он и являлся.  
      Ннойтора Джируга — мерзкий скользкий тип отвратной наружности с вечной широкой ухмылкой маньяка-убийцы и взглядом голодного волка. Его вид, его манеры, его голос и взгляд свысока — всё это раздражало Зараки до дрожи в стиснутых кулаках, но контракт с их компанией им был необходим — уж в этом-то он не мог не признаться, поэтому и терпел выходки насекомоподобного ушлёпка.  
      Ну, как терпел…  
      Зараки просто сваливал переговоры с ним на плечи Неллиэл. Уж она-то могла бы вытерпеть даже круглосуточный визг бензопилы над ухом, не говоря уже о противном голосе Ннойторы.  
      — Вы?! — ошеломлённо отозвалась вошедшая следом Неллиэл, когда Зараки уже готов был плюнуть на все приличия и взреветь раненым медведем, призывая к ним управляющих этого мерзостного заведения.  
      — Охренеть! — усмехнулся в ответ Ннойтора, успешно проигнорировав свирепого Зараки. — Ты меня преследуешь, что ли?  
      — Вот ещё, — надменно вздёрнула подбородок Неллиэл. — До тех пор пока вы не одумаетесь, не вижу смысла в пустопорожних разговорах.  
      — Не сложно говорить такими длинными умными фразами? — ядовито прокомментировал Ннойтора, прищуривая глаз. Второй у него почему-то отсутствовал.  
      «Ушёл погулять», — мрачно подумал Зараки, разом потеряв всякий интерес к постепенно разгорающейся ссоре.  
      — Я могу говорить и короткими, если вам сложно понять смысл настолько длинной и умной фразы, — не меняя интонации, откликнулась Неллиэл, и Зараки мысленно поставил ей один балл.  
      Не в бровь, а в глаз. В единственный, мать его кузнечью, глаз.  
      И по тому, как разом позеленел оппонент Неллиэл, Зараки понял, что она попала прямиком в цель. Видать, отношения этих двоих были далеки от дружеских. Так далеки, что северный и южный полюса — это почти через дорогу по сравнению с их общением.  
      — Засунь своё благородство в свою же задницу! Благо, что она у тебя внушительная — местечко найдётся, — прошипел Ннойтора, сразу становясь похожим уже не на кузнечика, а на таракана. Ну, такого, который шипеть начинает, если его зубочисткой тыкать.  
      — Я лучше в вашу затолкаю, — холодно улыбнулась Неллиэл. — А то она слишком тощая, не мешало бы объёма добавить.  
      Зараки снова мысленно поаплодировал совладелице. Нет, он определённо не зря согласился тогда открыть фирму на двоих, тем более что Неллиэл Ту Одершванк — единственная, кто спокойно восприняла и его внешность, и его поведение, слегка меланхолично относясь к вольностям в речи. Она, конечно, делала замечания, когда Зараки совсем терял над собой контроль, но выбирала для этого особые моменты: Зараки успевал остыть и расхотеть убивать всё, что движется. И за эту проницательность он её тоже хоть и скупо, но всё же ценил. Проблема была в том, что Зараки не умел быть благодарным в полной мере. Сказанное сквозь зубы «спасибо» — это было практически единственным, что он мог из себя выдавить, когда действительно был признателен. В остальном он обходился взглядами и короткими кивками.  
      Хотя Неллиэл, в общем-то, не жаловалась. Она вообще никогда не жаловалась, если честно. И это было очередным её достоинством.  
      Оторвав взгляд от замерших друг напротив друга Ннойторы и Неллиэл, Зараки свирепо выдохнул сквозь зубы и сдавленно зарычал — так, что его голос рокочущим эхом собрался где-то под потолком:  
      — Если хоть кто-то из управляющих не появится сию же секунду, я разнесу тут всё по кирпичикам к едрене матери голыми руками!  
      В следующее мгновение открылась небольшая неприметная дверь и оттуда грациозно выскользнула госпожа Шихоуин, держащая в руках кружку с каким-то напитком, от которого поднимался ароматный тёплый пар.  
      — Ах! — воскликнула она, наткнувшись взглядом на замерших в прихожей гостей.  
      Либо она и вправду не ожидала увидеть столько посетителей за раз, либо очень искусно притворялась, но в удивлённо распахнутых кошачьих глазах Зараки не приметил ни намёка на обман.  
      — Ты, — выдохнул он, делая шаг к подружке управляющего, — поди-ка сюда. Есть пара вопросов.  
      — Ну разумеется, господин Зараки, — с готовностью отозвалась та, охотно подходя к огромному и злющему посетителю, — давайте поговорим в более… хм… — она кинула обескураженный взгляд в сторону собачащихся Ннойторы и Неллиэл, — тихом месте, а то здесь вряд ли получится.  
      Подхватив не успевшего опомниться Зараки под локоть, она увлекла его за собой в сторону длинного, похожего на кишку коридора.  
      Грозно нахмурившись, Зараки сперва хотел вырвать руку и наорать на улыбающуюся чему-то девку, хитрый взгляд которой никогда не вызывал у него доверия, но быстро передумал, гася вспыхнувшую внутри ярость усилием воли. Спалить эту шарашку вместе со всем сбродом он всё равно успеет, но для начала надо было вытащить глупую Ячиру, которая каким-то раком умудрилась влезть в целую кучу неприятностей.  
      «Беспечная малявка! — сердито подумал он, вышагивая по устилающему коридор по всей длине мягкому ковру. — Да какие нахер восемнадцать?! За такие поступки её нужно пороть ремнём, перекинув через колено, как маленькую!».  
      Подобные методы экзекуции Зараки демонстративно не одобрял, считая, что со своей силищей выбьет из хрупкого тельца скелет вместе с духом. Поэтому он никогда не страдал рукоприкладством, предпочитая воспитывать Ячиру посредством своего неприкосновенного авторитета. И действовало это ровно до сегодняшнего дня — дня, мать её, рождения, когда этой сопле зелёной едва стукнуло восемнадцать, и она вдруг решила, что может вместе с детством расстаться ещё и с девичьей честью! Причём не с кем-то любимым — это Зараки, скрепя сердце, понял и принял бы, тем более что на Ячиру попросту не действовали запреты, когда дело касалось чего-то сугубо личного, а с каким-то подставным мужиком, которого она, возможно, и знать-то не знала! Вот это Зараки взбесило почти до белого экрана перед глазами, потому что свежо в памяти было одно событие почти десятилетней давности, когда один близкий ему человек просто взял и в один раз потратил свою жизнь за просто так. Позволить Ячиру поступить так же, подражая отцу, Зараки не смог бы ни под какими предлогами. Он уже был готов выпороть её, приковать к батарее наручниками и запретить выходить из своей комнаты, впервые за годы жития вместе сыграв в строгого опекуна, но для этого нужно было её сначала обнаружить и притащить домой.  
      — Господин Зараки? — тихо позвала семенящая рядом Йоруичи, о существовании которой он уже благополучно позабыл, погрузившись в мстительные планы расправы — как над управляющими, так и над самой Ячиру.  
      — Чего? — буркнул тот, не глядя на неё.  
      — Извините за любопытство, но вы настолько не в духе, что у меня кофе в кружке никак не может остыть. — Йоруичи едва заметно улыбнулась. — Могу я поинтересоваться — почему?  
      — Можешь, — криво усмехнулся Зараки, прожигая её взглядом. — Потому что мне не нравится, что Ячиру в свой день рождения пропадает здесь, в вашей мудацкой шарашке. Доступно объяснил?  
      — Вполне, — дёрнула точёным плечиком Йоруичи. — Только вот интересно, почему же наш Клуб внезапно вызвал у вас такую агрессию? Ячиру же и раньше приходила сюда. Так почему же мы внезапно стали… хм… как вы сказали?  
      — Мудацкой шарашкой, — охотно повторил Зараки, осклабившись. — Потому что ваш Клуб — жалкий притон, где старики пользуют маленьких девочек. Знал бы раньше — от вашего Урахары и горелых тапок не осталось.  
      — Что? — Йоруичи резко остановилась, с праведным гневом уставившись на посетителя.  
      — Да не ссыкуй ты, — зычно и недобро расхохотался тот. — Я женщин не бью. А вот вашему управляющему с наслаждением вырву хребет, если с головы Ячиру упадёт хотя бы волосок.  
      — Извините, но на каких основаниях вы называете наш Клуб — приличное, между прочим, заведение — жалким притоном? — грозно нахмурившись и вскинув подбородок, процедила Йоруичи.  
      Казалось, её нисколько не пугали ни гнев Зараки, ни его угрозы, и это показалось ему в ней даже немного привлекательным, но желание разрушить это богомерзкое здание до основания всё равно было сильнее. Поэтому Зараки, прищурившись, наклонился к смуглому лицу стоящей перед ним женщины и ухмыльнулся, видя, что ни единый мускул не дрогнул, демонстрируя искренность её праведного возмущения.  
      Храбрая девчонка — ничего не скажешь.  
      — На том, что кое-кто из ваших постоянных посетителей именно так его и назвал, сославшись на собственный опыт, — в тон ей процедил Зараки. — А брехать мне он бы не стал. Он вообще мудак очень правдивый, за что следовало бы почистить ему холёное хлебало, но пока что-то руки не доходят. Недосуг, понимаешь? — Обхватив двумя пальцами узкий подбородок, он понизил голос до глухого рычания: — И если вы не хотите, чтобы завтра от вашей сраной шараги осталось пепелище, а ты искала своего управляющего по кусочкам в разных концах города, лучше скажи мне, где Ячиру. По-хорошему.  
      Янтарные глаза Йоруичи сверкнули, а затем сузились, превратившись в две щёлочки.  
      — Это самая нелепая ложь, которую я слышала в своей жизни, — произнесла она, продолжая пристально смотреть на исполосованное шрамами лицо Зараки. — И если вы безоговорочно верите болтуну, который почему-то испытывает неприязнь либо к самому Клубу, либо непосредственно к Урахаре Киске, у меня для вас плохие новости. — Йоруичи мотнула головой, высвобождаясь из цепких пальцев. — Вас безбожно обманули. Наш Клуб вовсе не притон и тем более не занимается теми ужасными вещами, о которых вы говорите.  
      Она подождала, когда Зараки распрямится, вновь нависая над ней каменным утёсом, и улыбнулась, поудобнее обхватив кружку с кофе обеими руками.  
      — И ты думаешь, я поверю в это? — ехидно скривился он, приподнимая бровь.  
      — Если не хотите — не верьте, — покладисто мурлыкнула Йоруичи. — Деятельность нашего Клуба заключается не в сублимации, а в созидании, зарождении новых чувств в человеке. Понимаете?  
      — Короче, у меня времени нет, — хмуро проворчал Зараки, с удивлением отметив, что его ледяная ярость внезапно пошла на убыль. И причиной этого стала Йоруичи, которая каким-то образом сразу поняла, что на Зараки не стоит орать и топать ногами и уж тем более не стоит его бояться, потому что это только спровоцирует дальнейшую агрессию. Поэтому она выбрала неожиданно верную тактику — стала терпеливо объяснять, где именно Зараки ошибся, примчавшись на всех парусах рубить головы. Так всегда делала и Неллиэл, в первый же месяц сотрудничества разобравшись в его характере.  
      — Как скажете, — снова поддержала Йоруичи. — Наша задача — мягко и без принуждения пробудить в человеке чувства, а уж как он ими будет пользоваться — только его решение.  
      — Мягко, без принуждения, ага, — усмехнулся Зараки. — Так почему у Шиффера при упоминании вашего Клуба до сих пор морда перекашивается? От мягкости и непринуждённости? Он мне и сказал, что вы его опоили.  
      — Господин Шиффер… это отдельный разговор. — Йоруичи повела плечами. — Он с самого начала не желал принимать заведённые тут порядки…  
      — Поэтому вы решили его травануть, чтобы не маячил своей унылой мордой и не распугивал клиентов? — расхохотался Зараки.  
      — Поэтому мы решили его подтолкнуть, — назидательно поправила она. — Наша задача, повторюсь, — направить человека, указать путь, а уж решение он примет сам. Если бы господин Шиффер не захотел — никто бы его и не заставил. Хотя… — Глянув на скептично скривившуюся физиономию Зараки, Йоруичи слегка нервно улыбнулась. — Да, господин Урахара слегка перегнул палку, добавив в выпивку возбудителей… хм… гормонов. Но, как я уже сказала, если бы у господина Шиффера были какие-то иные планы, ничего бы и не произошло.  
      — Ладно, хуй с вами, — махнул рукой уже относительно успокоившийся Зараки.  
      В его голову стала медленно ввинчиваться кочерга, поэтому единственным желанием, засевшим внутри, было найти Ячиру и вернуться с ней домой. И насрать на Клуб, пускай дальше живут, но как-нибудь отдельно от них.  
      — Где Ячиру? Я хочу её забрать и свалить.  
      — Ах да, она, скорее всего, ждёт в кабинете, — засуетилась Йоруичи. — Идёмте, идёмте, мы как раз почти пришли. Ой… — Она вдруг уставилась на руку Зараки, и тот вспомнил, что до сих пор до треска швов на плюшевой шее сжимает в пальцах зайца. — Это же подарок для Ячиру?  
      — Именно. — Зараки поднял монстра повыше и нахмурился. — Страшная ебанина, если честно, но, мне кажется, ей должно понравиться.  
      — Мне тоже так кажется, — мягко согласилась Йоруичи. — У Ячиру очень специфический вкус.  
      — Да, девчонка забавная выросла…  
      На последнем слове Зараки запнулся, ощутив, как внутри царапнуло что-то уже знакомое, неприятное и крайне болючее.  
      А ведь и вправду, Ячиру уже выросла и никакие отговорки и злость тут не могли спасти. Он мог хоть тысячу раз говорить, что она до сих пор мелочь пузатая и сопля зелёная, запрещать ей потреблять алкоголь и курить, но Ячиру уже была вправе сама принимать решения, и его участие в её жизни постепенно будет сходить на «нет».  
      — Господин Зараки? — прервала размышления Йоруичи, заметив, наверное, как потемнело его лицо при мысли о том, что он совсем скоро останется совсем один. — Может, я лучше отнесу подарок куда-нибудь до поры, чтобы не портить Ячиру сюрприз, м?  
      Подняв на неё тяжёлый взгляд, Зараки первые несколько секунд пытался понять произнесённые только что слова, и лишь когда Йоруичи потянулась к плюшевому монстру самостоятельно, он неожиданно выставил ладонь вперёд, словно в попытке защитить этот последний оплот детства, который связывал его и Ячиру. К несчастью, Йоруичи успела достаточно близко подойти, чтобы взмах, который должен был остановить её, пришёлся как раз на предплечье той руки, в которой до сих пор была зажата большая пузатая кружка с кофе. А потом стало так противно липко и мокро, будто напитка там было не положенные двести пятьдесят грамм, а целое сраное ведро.  
      — Господин Зараки! — ахнула Йоруичи, делая шаг назад. — О, простите меня, ради всего святого! Я… я такая неуклюжая!  
      Раздражённо цыкнув и встряхнув руками, Зараки опустил взгляд вниз и обомлел от того, что его залило это коричнево-молочной бурдой практически всего: начиная от груди и заканчивая коленками.  
      «Там двойное дно, что ли, блядь, где хранится ещё десять литров этого сладкого говна?» — хмуро подумал он и поднял зайца, чтобы убедиться в его чистоте и безукоризненности. Заяц, по счастью, оказался нетронутым.  
      — Повезло тебе, что подарок не угондошила, курица, — вздохнул Зараки, содрогаясь от отвратного ощущения липнущей к коже одежды. — Иначе твоя участь мало чем отличалась бы от участи Урахары.  
      — Простите, пожалуйста! — Йоруичи сжала кулаки и, оглядевшись, вцепилась в лацканы уже испорченного пиджака, преданно заглядывая в лицо Зараки. — Я обязательно принесу смену одежды, вы только не волнуйтесь!  
      — Да я как бы… — попытался возразить тот, но Йоруичи вдруг с невероятной для её комплекции силой стала теснить его к стене. — Эй, какого хрена!  
      — Я всё поправлю! Если нужно — пошлю курьера в магазин! Какой у вас размер? — тараторила она, продолжая навязчиво и упорно сталкивать его в сторону.  
      — Да какое, нахрен, это имеет значение?! — зарычал Зараки, пытаясь оторвать от себя цепкие руки. — Отпусти меня!..  
      — Тогда я на глаз закажу! — жарко пообещала Йоруичи, проигнорировав нежелание своего посетителя пятиться назад. — У меня очень хороший глазомер! Верите?  
      — Да насрать мне! — взревел Зараки, совсем потеряв терпение. — Убери руки, женщина, пока я тебе их не сломал!  
      — Вы подождите немного, ладно? — выдохнула та и, с силой толкнув его в грудь, спешно улетела.  
      Сделав по инерции несколько шагов назад, Зараки взмахнул руками, стараясь сохранить равновесие, и замер в ошеломлении от только что произошедшего. Что нашло на эту припадочную, в конце концов? Подумаешь, костюм! Она же его не через шредер пропустила, в самом деле, а пятна отстирываются, в любом случае. Пришлось бы, конечно, потеснить плотный график Неллиэл и поехать домой переодеваться, чтобы не сверкать кофейно-молочными пятнами, но это было не так смертельно, как вообразила глупая девчонка.  
      — Дура, — сокрушённо бормотнул Зараки и с отвращением оттянул ткань рубашки, отлепляя её от живота.  
      Покачав головой, он дёрнул узел галстука и, наконец, огляделся, чтобы определить, куда именно попал: выложенные кафельными ромбиками стены, большой изящный умывальник на длинной широкой ножке, объёмная ванна с кокетливыми позолоченными ручками и аккуратный фаянсовый унитаз с золотистым ободком.  
      «Удачно, — ехидно подумал Зараки, прищурившись от сверкающей белизны и обилия розово-голубых орнаментов. — Сральник принцессы».  
      Сделав несколько шагов к унитазу, он приподнял крышку и заглянул, всерьёз проверяя наличие там каких-нибудь алмазов, которыми они, как правило, испражняются.  
      «Брешут сказки», — удовлетворённо заключил Зараки и, закрыв крышку, сел.


	7. Chapter 7

## Глава 7

      Первые минут пять Зараки почти терпеливо выжидал, изредка поглядывая на часы и в который раз проверяя сидящего рядом с ним зайца на предмет пятен или грязи. Время неумолимо текло, а заяц по-прежнему оставался чистым. Однако ожидание всё не заканчивалось и не заканчивалось, превращая минуты практически в часы. Плюс одежда, обильно политая кофе с молоком и сахаром, начинала остывать и совсем уж мерзко прилипать к коже, делая вынужденное бездействие практически мучительным. Это стало вновь будить затихшую ярость, возвращая её на прежний уровень раскалённости.  
      Госпожи Шихоуин с её чарующим голосом и гипнотическим взглядом поблизости не было, и Зараки постепенно стал ощущать себя не только обманутым, но и преданным по всем статьям, причём Ячиру тоже попадала в эту категорию, потому что она…  
      — Выросла же, блядь, — устало вздохнул Зараки и сдёрнул с шеи надоевший галстук.  
      Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что если бы можно было, он всенепременно запретил бы этой шебутной малявке расти, взрослеть и обзаводиться привычками и манерами девушки, готовящейся стать женщиной. Была бы его воля, Ячиру навсегда осталась бы милым ребёнком с пухлыми щёчками и не по-детски серьёзным взглядом, который всегда его забавлял. Она воспринимала любые трудности и неприятности не со слезами, как большинство детей, а хмуро и, можно сказать, по-мужски, грудью встречая невзгоды. Ячиру никогда ничего не оплакивала, даже если ей случалось терять что-то незаменимое… или кого-то незаменимого. Она поднималась с земли и шла дальше, не оглядываясь и оставляя прошлое в прошлом. Возможно, этому её научил Кусаджиши, но Зараки ревниво отметал это, считая, что многому научил её сам.  
      Ячиру была его воспитанницей — единственной, кому он мог доверить полностью всё. И она это, вне всякого сомнения, чувствовала и ценила. Стоило только взглянуть в сверкающие глаза всякий раз, когда Зараки появлялся на пороге дома. Сразу становилось понятно, что она ждала его, в каком бы настроении он ни пришёл и как бы себя ни вёл. Она любила его просто за то, что Зараки Кенпачи — это Зараки Кенпачи, со всеми своими минусами, плюсами, тире и запятыми. И это было приятно, как ни крути. Даже сам Зараки, будучи военным, бывшим Мясником одиннадцатого отряда, у которого, по слухам, не было ни души, ни сердца, а только бесконечная жажда крови, это признавал. Его маленькая Ячиру сумела втолковать ему такую простую и понятную истину: дом там, где тебя ждут. И ждала его каждый раз с непередаваемой преданностью.  
      И вот сегодня ей исполнилось восемнадцать.  
      — Дерьмо, — раздражённо выдохнул Зараки и встал, снова поморщившись от того, как противно мокрая одежда соприкоснулась с кожей.  
      Оглядев себя с ног до головы, он решил, что ничего страшного не случится, если он снимет с себя, наконец, эту мокрую тряпку, и принялся шарить взглядом по ванной в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы прикрыть срам. Наткнувшись на большой небесно-голубой халат, разрисованный сверху донизу пучеглазыми утятами грязно-жёлтого цвета, Зараки страдальчески закатил глаза и сделал попытку выискать что-нибудь ещё, но ни полотенца, ни даже грёбаной занавесочки больше не обнаружилось. Только мерзкий нелепый халат, покрытый уродливыми утятами, как подросток прыщами. То есть степень красоты у обоих была примерно одинаковая.  
      Цыкнув от досады, Зараки нехотя стал стаскивать пиджак и рубашку, мысленно убедив себя, что были варианты и пострашнее. На армейских попойках после удачно завершившихся миссий бывало и не такое случалось. В одно утро он даже проснулся с накрученным на причинном месте полотенцем. Зачем это было сделано и, собственно, кем — так и осталось тайной, но больше на Зараки не было ничего. Только вафельное полотенце в жёлто-зелёную полосочку.  
      Так что халат — это не самое ужасное. Осталось только, чтобы он пришёлся по размеру.  
      Звякнув тяжёлой пряжкой ремня и стянув перепачканные брюки, Зараки уставился на большие жёлто-коричневые пятна на трусах и обречённо зарычал, думая, что если никого не убьёт к вечеру, то очень сильно напьётся. Так сказать, в награду за сдержанность. А потом разобьёт кому-нибудь лицо. Или не только лицо.  
      Стянув нижнее бельё, Зараки сдёрнул с крючка уродский халат и скептично его рассмотрел, пытаясь прикинуть — не бабский ли он. Длиной он был где-то по колено и размахом в плечах вряд ли напоминал девичий, так что Зараки мысленно успокоился, но почти сразу же вновь напрягся, припомнив, что своими габаритами он мало походил на среднестатистического мужчину. Даже на среднестатистического высокого и мускулистого мужчину, потому что таких «среднестатистических» он ещё в армейке умудрялся зажимать подмышками и сминать двумя пальцами.  
      «Чёрт бы побрал этих хлюпиков бесхребетных», — раздражённо подумал он, втискиваясь в рукава, которые с треском, но всё-таки налезли.  
      Пошевелив плечами, чтобы халат худо-бедно сел, Зараки повернулся к зеркалу и не сдержал издевательского смешка, потому что смотрелся он не просто смешно, а уморительно, учитывая, что вычищенные ботинки с носками он стаскивать не стал. Не хватало ещё босиком по этой шарашке разгуливать…  
      Хотя, в общем-то, если бы он был босиком, то, может, и смотрелось бы это не так убого?  
      — Нет, я всё равно остался бы дебилом в педиковатом халатике, — покачал головой Зараки.  
      Длина предположительно мужского халата едва доставала до коленей, рукава, звучно крякнув, разошлись в некоторых местах, а о плечах и вовсе говорить не следовало — уж слишком узкие они были у владельца этой тряпки.  
      Приподняв бровь, Зараки уже подумал, что полезнее будет обернуть эту нелепость вокруг бедёр, но его отвлёк внезапный шум из коридора и раздавшийся следом знакомый переливчатый голосок Ячиру.  
      — А зачем мы туда идём? — наивно спросила она у своего спутника, лёгкие и достаточно тяжёлые шаги которого Зараки тоже прекрасно слышал — старые военные привычки так просто не забывались.  
      — Нам же нужно уединиться, чтобы вручить тебе… подарок, правильно? — ответил ей бархатистый голос с такой похабной интонацией, что у Зараки моментально вспотела спина от затопившей его с ног до головы ярости.  
      — О, это будет что-то особенное? — вкрадчиво уточнила Ячиру, не скрывая радости.  
      — Разумеется, милая, — сладко пропел собеседник.  
      «Милая?!»  
      Перед глазами полыхнуло что-то красное, и Зараки, сдавленно зарычав, распахнул дверь своего убежища как раз в тот момент, когда Ячиру с каким-то мужиком в балахоне скрылась за дверью в конце коридора. Едва не дымясь от ненависти и отвращения к похотливым старикам, мечтающим обесчестить наивных невинных девочек, Зараки почти пулей подлетел к нужной преграде и одним ударом ноги снёс её с петель. Судя по умирающему вскрику, в полёте дверь кого-то всё-таки зацепила, и Зараки, войдя следом за разрухой, с мрачным удовлетворением увидел, что она почти полностью накрыла мерзкого извращенца.  
      Наступив сверху на жалобно хрустнувшую дверь (или жалобно хрустнувшего дядьку), Зараки наклонился и, подражая говорку шпаны из злачных районов, протянул:  
      — Допрыгался, красивый? Ща я тебя пилить буду ржавой скрепкой. И только попробуй взвизгнуть при этом — оставлю недопиленным подыхать.  
      — Кенпачик, что ты делаешь?!  
      Обернувшись на сидящую на кровати бледную Ячиру, Зараки поморщился и распрямился, совсем позабыв, что халат он свой в приступе ярости даже не потрудился хотя бы запахнуть. Сама мелкая, судя по всему, тоже не сильно акцентировала внимание на некоторых неожиданных анатомических подробностях своего опекуна, хотя пару раз взгляд предательски опускался ниже ватерлинии. И только по этой причине Зараки вспомнил, в каком он сейчас виде. Однако пояс от этого утиного недоразумения он благополучно бросил в ванной.  
      Несколько суетливо прикрыв полами халата свои аргументы, Зараки грозно нахмурился и хрипло прорычал:  
      — Ты чего тут вздумала учудить, мелкая? Совсем страх потеряла? Или думаешь, что если тебе исполнилось восемнадцать, можно на всё класть, а?!  
      — Нет, Кенпачик, это не то, что ты подумал! — пылко возразила Ячиру, вскакивая с кровати и умоляюще глядя на него.  
      — А что я, по-твоему, должен, блядь, подумать?! — взревел тот. — Ты уходишь из университета, пропадаешь в этом мудацком Клубе, а когда я приезжаю, чтобы забрать тебя на сраный праздник, то обнаруживаю грёбаного извращенца, который тащит тебя в укромный, мать его, уголок! Это как понимать?! — Он в два шага подлетел к вздрогнувшей воспитаннице и навис над ней, как карающий меч. — Тебе восемнадцать, мелкая, а не тридцать восемь! И если ты считаешь, что окончательно выросла только потому, что так принято в мире, пошёл этот мир нахуй! Для меня восемнадцать — это не показатель и уж тем более не линейка, а простая сраная цифра! Ясно тебе?!  
      — Нет, ты неправильно понял, Кенпачик, — пролепетала Ячиру, чуть не плача, — я вовсе не думала ни о чём подобном… вернее, не так, не с ним! Это же господин Урахара. Он просто хотел вручить мне подарок. По правилам Клуба полагается на день рождения делать что-то особенное для именинника.  
      — И что же это? — Зараки окинул скептичным взглядом комнату. — Что-то я не вижу тут подарочных упаковок и коробок, где написано «Малышке Ячиру с любовью».  
      — Нет же! — в отчаянии топнула ногой Ячиру. — Всё не так!  
      — Что не так?! — заорал Зараки, мечтая сейчас очутиться где угодно — только не здесь, чтобы не прибить в горячке этого глупого ребёнка.  
      — Всё! — в ответ крикнула Ячиру, всхлипывая.  
      — Так объясни мне уже, что именно ты считаешь в этой ситуации «так»! — Зараки махнул рукой в сторону кучки, состоящей из двери, мебели и управляющего, и выжидательно уставился на неё.  
      А Ячиру в ответ на это вдруг отступила и, зажав рот ладонью, расплакалась.  
      Впервые Зараки видел, как его воспитанница плакала, по-детски всхлипывая и морщась, как печёный фрукт. При этом она кусала сама себя за запястье, чтобы, видимо, быстрее прийти в себя, но у неё никак не получалось. И больше всего в этом был виноват Зараки Кенпачи — её опекун и самый бессердечный ублюдок в мире, посмевший расстроить любимого ребёнка в день его рождения. Ребёнка, который даже в самые тяжёлые моменты был сильнее многих, держа свои тяжёлые эмоции при себе.  
      — Пиздец, — испытывая блевотное отвращение к самому себе, пробормотал Зараки и напрягся, услышав едва заметный шорох за спиной.  
      Резко повернувшись, он яростно уставился на замершую в комичной позе Йоруичи, которая, упираясь ногой в кресло, пыталась вытащить погребённого под дверью Урахару. Поняв, что её обнаружили, она солнечно улыбнулась и, помахав сверкающему глазами Зараки рукой, выдернула-таки кряхтящего извращенца наружу.  
      — Господин Зараки, — бодро произнесла она, молодецки подхватывая полубессознательное тело подмышки, — костюм вот-вот будет. — И, опустив глаза на вновь открывшиеся всему свету аргументы, добавила: — Хотя прятать такое…  
      Вздохнув, она поволокла пытающегося что-то сказать Урахару из комнаты, и в следующую минуту Зараки и всхлипывающая Ячиру остались наедине. И, к своему стыду, Зараки совершенно не представлял, как нужно начинать и что говорить в такой ситуации. Плачущие женщины вызывали в нём брезгливость, плачущие дети — панику, а плачущая Ячиру — стыд и презрение к себе. Ни в первом, ни во втором, ни в третьем случае он понятия не имел, что делать. Слишком это было нестандартно и несвойственно. Слишком не так, как привык Зараки. И это немного пугало.  
      В своей жизни Ячиру слышала много обидных слов. Некоторые наверняка решат, что даже чересчур много. Да и слишком рано они начали сыпаться на её макушку. Но Ячиру отчего-то никогда не придавала им особого значения. Ни когда родная бабка пыталась проломить ей голову молотком для мяса в ночь, когда пришла похоронка на её отца. Ни когда в школе над ней принялись натурально издеваться какие-то сикалки по до сих пор непонятным Ячиру причинам. Ни когда из-за обилия парней, с которыми она не провстречалась и трёх недель, по институту начали ходить слухи о том, что Кусаджиши «слаба на передок».  
      Ни разу это не вызывало у неё не то что слёз — даже грусти никогда не навевало.  
      Ну сумасшедшая старая ведьма — ну и хрен с ней. Ячиру всё равно больше никогда её не видела, потому что теперь у неё вместо всех на свете был Кенпачик.  
      Ну идиотки, покрытые комплексами и непомерным самомнением с головы до ног. Всего несколько выбитых зубов и расцарапанная детскими ноготками морда заводилы — и даже отпетые хулиганы из старших классов стали обходить её стороной. А явившийся на зов директора Зараки с обещанием кровавой расправы над любым виноватым отвёл любые повторные посягательства на её парту или школьный рюкзак.  
      Ну и пусть однокурсники болтают, что вздумается, раз такие слабоумные. Она-то знала себе цену, её знали друзья и близкие, а на остальных ей было срать с высокой колокольни.  
      У неё даже мысли не возникало заплакать, а тут…  
      Ячиру шмыгнула носом, размазывая мокрые дорожки по щекам в попытках остановиться, но слёзы всё равно продолжали даже не литься, а сыпаться из глаз, как бусины из дырявого мешочка, похожего на тот, в котором она в детстве хранила стеклянные разноцветные шарики. И причиной этого нескончаемого потока был он — человек, которого она любила больше себя самой и всего мира вместе взятого. Зараки Кенпачи, её принц на белом коне, злобный повелитель тьмы и страшный огнедышащий дракон одновременно. Неважно, как заканчивалась сказка, Ячиру всё равно была подле него.  
      А сам Зараки…  
      Он только что сказал: неважно, сколько ей было, есть или будет. Возраст не мерило, а всего лишь цифра. Для него она навсегда останется неумелой, несмышлёной и маленькой. Всего лишь ребёнком! Девочкой-воспитанницей — напоминанием о старом друге, мечтой любого педофила.  
      Да уж, мечтой… Вот только не его мечтой, не Зараки Кенпачи.  
      Любые несмелые надежды Ячиру на счастливый конец или хотя бы открытый финал только что потерпели самое сокрушительное фиаско в истории её придуманного сказочного мира.  
      От боли внутри стало тесно, хотя её темница всегда казалась Ячиру настолько огромной, что и не разглядишь, где там прячется узница.  
      «А, плевать! — мысленно взбрыкнула Ячиру, порывисто вытирая глаза. — Он всё уже сказал, так пусть теперь сам послушает!»  
      Какой Клуб? Какая Йоруичи? Какой Урахара? Ей похеру, пусть хоть на камеру снимают.  
      — Кенпачик, ты дурак! — После слёз голос был немного выше, чем ей того хотелось бы. И в довершение Ячиру ещё и позорно икнула. — Зачем мне какой-то Урахара?! Он на бледного глиста похож! И панамка у него кретинская! Зачем мне вообще какой-то хрен?! Я же тебя люблю! И сюда я сегодня пришла только потому, что госпожа Йоруичи пообещала мне тебя на День рождения подарить, а ты дурак!..  
      Ячиру поняла, что кричит, прижимая к груди кулаки, только когда в комнате повисла гробовая тишина, а глаза опекуна превратились в два идеальных круга — хоть сейчас вырезай и студентам-медикам на препараты отправляй.  
      Тяжело дыша, она замолчала, не решаясь даже шевельнуться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы продолжать свою обвинительную речь.  
      Впервые в жизни в голове Зараки было стерильно пусто. Даже богатый запас в-, на- и по- куда-то испарился, хотя до этого, если он и попадал в ситуацию, где было просто нечего сказать, ругательства в обильном и сочном количестве всегда приходили на помощь.  
      Зараки никогда в жизни не считал себя дураком. Несведущим в определённых сферах — да, бывало. Но для этих целей у него всегда была Неллиэл с органайзером и сотовым телефоном наготове, которая тут же вклинивалась в разговор и возвращала его в привычное для совладельца русло. Он бы и сейчас, на самом деле, не отказался от подобного расклада событий, пусть даже для этого пришлось бы предстать перед её глазами в этом паскудном халатике с птенцами утки-дауна по всему периметру.  
      Просто он ну вообще не представлял, что ответить Ячиру. Убеждать себя в том, что она только что имела в виду только семейное «я тебя люблю» было, мягко говоря, тупо. Потому что такое тёплое и именно семейное «я тебя люблю» он слышал от неё уже не раз, не два и даже не сто тысяч раз. Обычно оно происходило с прижатым к его животу личиком, счастливой улыбкой и вцепившимися в поясницу пальчиками. Теперешнее признание Ячиру могло иметь только одно вполне конкретное значение. И Зараки был… удивлён. В первую очередь тем, что он не испытал святого ужаса родителя, к которому чадо прониклось совсем не дочерними чувствами. Хотя, признаться честно, именно это чувство плелось в самом конце списка того, что он сейчас испытывал. Впереди шагали совершенно иные ощущения, которым Зараки пока не хотел давать имена и оценки.  
      От затянувшихся размышлений его отвлёк противный скрип. Вернувшись в комнату откуда-то из глубин себя, Зараки смутно осознал, что этот самый скрип издаёт Ячиру. Так она делала каждый раз, когда теряла терпение. Например, в те редкие моменты, когда приходилось его на что-то уговаривать. Она хмурила тонкие брови, сморщивала губы в куриную попку и издавала звук веками несмазываемой маслом двери, которую кому-то приспичило открыть.  
      Только сейчас выражение её лица даже отдалённо не напоминало то, которое обычно появлялось вместе с этим противным скрипом: глубокие складки залегли между бровями, рот кривился, крылья носа вздрагивали из-за глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Ячиру явно боролась с рыданиями. С рыданиями и страхом перед тем, что Зараки мог сейчас сказать. Перед словами осуждения и брезгливой озабоченности, которые она гнала всеми силами, но так и не смогла полностью выжечь из сознания.  
      — Так… — многозначительно и, главное, содержательно произнёс Зараки, выставляя вперёд раскрытую ладонь, словно ограничивая дальнейшие действия Ячиру. — Так.  
      — Так? — приподняла бровь та, вопросительно склоняя голову.  
      Губы перестали некрасиво кривиться, и Ячиру влажно шмыгнула носом.  
      Зараки пропустил косматую гриву сквозь пальцы, с шумом выдохнул и присел на подлокотник ближайшего кресла. Казалось, распахнувшиеся полы халата вообще перестали иметь хоть какое-то значение для него. Впрочем, Ячиру в данную минуту тоже мало обращала на это внимание, боясь дышать и делая невидимый шаг навстречу.  
      Если… Если он не начал кричать и отнекиваться, то…  
      — Это всё херня какая-то, — пробасил Зараки, глядя себе под ноги. — И я понятия не имею, что с этой ебунёй делать.  
      — Херня с ебунёй?! — мгновенно взорвалась Ячиру, переходя на истерический крик.  
      Она ни разу не сомневалась, что Кенпачик не будет заморачиваться ответным «я тебя люблю» с тем же смыслом, что и у неё, но называть самый смелый в её жизни поступок ебунёй и хернёй!..  
      Слёз уже не было, зато была привычная, унаследованная от всё того же Кенпачика ярость, с помощью которой во время драки получалось испытывать удовольствие от боли и вида крови. Твоей и твоих врагов.  
      Ячиру подлетела к Зараки, прыгнула на него и, обхватив голову и вцепившись в растрёпанные чёрные волосы, поцеловала. Никакого удовольствия подобный манёвр не принёс. Может, только своего рода моральное удовлетворение. К тому же, от столь «нежного» контакта с зубами Зараки нижняя губа Ячиру треснула, так что теперь рот постепенно заполнял знакомый металлический привкус. Но всё это Ячиру почувствовала уже на лету, потому что не рассчитала силы и перестаралась, а неожидавший такой подставы Зараки не удержал равновесия и, соскользнув задницей с подлокотника, рухнул на ковер, хоть и мягкий, но лежащий на твёрдом, мать его, полу.


	8. Chapter 8

## Глава 8

  
      В голове зашумело, а затылок пронзило болью, будто черепушка решила расколоться на две половинки, как перезрелый кокос.  
      — Да ёбанный же в рот, мелкая! — полупромычал-полупрорычал Зараки, одной рукой отталкивая всё ещё прижимающуюся к его губам Ячиру, а второй — хватаясь за голову. — Решила моими мозгами пол украсить?!  
      Его рука заставила Ячиру выпрямиться, но так и не смогла столкнуть её с его живота.  
      Тяжело дыша, Ячиру слушала, как сердце взрывается в ушах резкой джигой, а всё тело цепенеет и становится легче воздуха одновременно. Кожу будто пощипывало изнутри, словно перед прыжком с парашютом.  
      Она только что… Она… поцеловала Кенпачика…  
      Ячиру стало жарко, нестерпимо жарко. Одежда прилипла к телу, как кусочки бумаги к потёртому о волосы шарику — проведи ладонью и услышишь, как затрещат крошечные разряды статического электричества. От затопившего голову восторга становилось нехорошо и хотелось смеяться, как ненормальной.  
      Но через секунду широкая сильная ладонь сжала её плечо чуть сильнее.  
      Зараки приходил в себя, а значит… Ячиру точно не могла представить, чем именно он ответит на эту выходку — слишком много вариантов тут же появилось в маленькой, кружащейся от нервного возбуждения головке, — и желания ждать ответа на этот вопрос она в себе явно не находила. Потому когда в череде хоровода панических мыслей и картинок вдруг восклицательным знаком вспыхнула одна единственная, Ячиру не стала терять время на длительное взвешивание всех «за» и «против». Во-первых, Кенпачик всегда учил её доверять инстинктам, а во-вторых… Да к ебеням все причины и следствия!  
      Соскользнув на щекочущий коленки ворс ковра, как щенок с волкодава, Ячиру встала на четвереньки и откинула мешающийся край халата. Она чувствовала, как вибрирует от волнения горло, но не позволила себе сосредоточиться на этом ощущений. Или на подрагивающих пальцах. Или на мысли, что раньше она не то что не делала никому такого, а вообще даже не видела чужого… «слоника» в том самом смысле. Или…  
      Стон и поднимающийся на локте Зараки оставили в голове стерильную пустоту, овеваемую ветром, и Ячиру спешно склонилась, чтобы исполнить задуманное.  
      Это было… странно. Как ни посмотри странно: на вкус, на ощупь и по ощущениям. Ячиру отчего-то была уверена, что вкус у Зараки будет каким угодно, но не кофейным! Нет, клубничному или банановому она бы тоже несказанно удивилась, но последнее, в конце концов, можно было свалить на мыло! А тут…  
      Начнём с того, что план настраивания Зараки на правильную волну катился к ядрене фене с самого начала. Оно — у Ячиру просто язык не поворачивался назвать член любимого мужчины привычным ехидным «пиписька» — не влезало. Нет, маленькая ладошка послушно обхватила плотную кожу, даже почти не удивляясь её… спокойному состоянию, но широко распахнутый рот, как Ячиру ни кряхтела, не желал заглатывать ничего, кроме первых пяти сантиметров. Но даже этот несчастный отрезок заставлял её давиться и совершенно неуместно кашлять.  
      И как тут, спрашивается, было действовать?!  
      Но Ячиру была бы не Ячиру, если бы эти досадные физиологические сложности заставили её отступиться от задуманного.  
      Отодвинув голову и выпустив… его изо рта, Ячиру облизала губы, прикусила нижнюю, сглотнув собравшиеся некстати слюни, и пришла к выводу, что если уж не получается действовать по проторенному пути порно, придётся прийти к несколько более тривиальному решению.  
      Плоть под пальцами уже начинала набухать, гладкая маленькая ладонь тёрлась вверх-вниз, задевая пульсирующие вены, а чуть шершавая поверхность языка следовала за ней. Ячиру совершенно не стеснялась того, что делала. К чему сейчас были какие-то условности? Это был Кенпачик, а не кто-то другой. И для него Ячиру была готова и не на такое. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, чувства стыда и прочих аналогичных ему для Ячиру в подобной ситуации явно не существовало.  
      Казалось, ощущение полной потери действительности грозило стать для Зараки перманентным. Он никогда не рассматривал Ячиру, как объект сексуального влечения. Мягко говоря, взрослый, состоявшийся во всех возможных отношениях, он и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь окажется в подобной ситуации. Женщины в его жизни всегда были… ну… как минимум, физически развиты. С гитарными изгибами фигуры, тяжёлой грудью и задницей, которая не терялась в его широкой ладони. Это было приятно глазу, приятно телу. И хоть иногда сближение, с его-то рожей и репутацией, доставляло некоторые проблемы, в общем-то, но…  
      Чёрт.  
      Зараки запрокинул голову и глухо зашипел сквозь зубы. Ситуация закручивалась в тугую спираль всё стремительней. И эту ситуацию надо было немедленно решать. Срочно!  
      Он не питал никаких иллюзий. Когда-нибудь Ячиру наскучило бы детство, и девочке, ставшей взрослой девушкой, захотелось бы секса. Но Зараки никогда не предполагал, что объектом подобных желаний станет он сам! Он вообще старался не думать о том, что его любимую воспитанницу будут гладить чьи-то лапы, целовать чьи-то губы, облизывать чей-то язык и трахать чей-то… Но, Небо в свидетели, даже собственнические инстинкты никогда не подкидывали его трясущемуся от малейших мыслей о чужом мужчине рядом с ней сознанию сценарий такого расклада!  
      В этот момент Ячиру снова попыталась вобрать в рот заметно приободрившийся член, но тут же предательски раскашлялась и зафырчала.  
      — Да блядь же!.. — рыкнула она, отирая тыльной стороной ладони края губ и слегка отстраняясь от него.  
      Зараки поймал её, прихватив за ухо и отодвинув розовую прядь большим пальцем.  
      — Мелкая, — твёрдо сказал он и замолк.  
      В голове, как и пять минут назад, был стерильный вакуум. Зараки даже не знал, как он к этому относится, да и следовало ли ему как-то определять свою позицию. Нормы общества и моральные догмы — пустой звук. Перед ним была девочка, занимающая всё возможное пространство его души, которая ещё не разучилась ощущать человеческое тепло. Что ему было с того, что сейчас она захотела то, что, в принципе, всегда принадлежало ей? Просто в несколько другой специфике.  
      — Кенпачик, — прошептала Ячиру, поднимая на него огромные карие глаза.  
      Ни стыда, ни страха, ни отвращения. Ни даже намёка на смущённый румянец. Только губы покраснели от старательности.  
      Зараки вздохнул.  
      А, к чёрту. Она никогда не была для него дочерью. Даже своим ребёнком он её никогда толком не считал. Просто маленький человек со своими желаниями, своими мыслями, своими соображениями по поводу херни вокруг, которую философские импотенты назвали мировой экзистенциональностью. Какого хрена кому-то приспичило судить по габаритам? Он вон здоровый, как буйвол, — и что с того? Ни широкие плечи, ни рост, ни размер ноги никогда не заставляли его становиться на разные с Ячиру стороны баррикады. Так что… Почему бы и нет?  
      — Ты действительно этого хочешь? — всё так же безотрывно глядя ей в глаза, спросил Зараки.  
      Вдох, выстреливший судорогой вдоль позвоночника, заставил Ячиру задрожать и неосознанно провести пальцами по шраму на ладони. И так же, как тогда, давным-давно, она снова чувствовала миг чего-то… чего-то очень важного и с большой буквы, если бы ватная голова сейчас могла подобрать достойное его взгляду, словам, моменту описание.  
      — Да… — Ячиру не была уверена, что сказала это вслух или хотя бы выпустила воздух из лёгких.  
      Всё внутри неё вопило, плясало, крутилось колесом, а сама Ячиру боялась пошевелиться. Вдруг растает, растворится и исчезнет серой дымкой, упадёт на ковёр прахом и пылью, оставив ей лишь один вариант: упасть и колотить кулаками пол, катаясь в истерике и завывая в неукротимом желании сдохнуть.  
      Зараки вздохнул. Что ж, он никогда не отказывал Ячиру в том, что не считал неприемлемым или вредным для её тщедушного тельца. А секс, хоть и называли одним из пороков двадцать первого века, не приравнивался в его сознании ни к наркотикам, ни к саморазрушению.  
      Он отпустил её ухо, скользнул руками по талии за спину и приподнял, перехватывая её ноги под бёдра, будто она и вправду была всего лишь маленьким ребёнком в его руках.  
      А Ячиру почувствовала, словно под ложечку цепляют крюк, и какие-то полтора метра над землёй превратились в стремительное падение без парашюта. Она вцепилась в Зараки, обхватив тонкими руками шею и плечо, и даже не сразу осознала, что дышит прерывисто, что застыла в удивлении, забыв прикрыть губы и вдыхая через раз. Будто ей снова было пять, будто она рано утром вбежала в огромную гостиную в утро Рождества и увидела подпирающую потолок ёлку и лабиринт подарочных коробок вокруг.  
      Ноги спружинили о матрац, Ячиру покачнулась, но пальцы всё ещё мёртвой хваткой цеплялись за ворот глупого халата, что было, наверное, единственным способом удержаться на ногах. Восторг от нереальности происходящего мешался с проблесками неверия в глазах — так, наверное, случается всякий раз, когда исполняется заветное желание, ради которого ты, собственно, и жил на этом свете. И в эту секунду ты просто пока ещё не представляешь, что будешь делать дальше, когда исполнение окончится. Но Ячиру не смогла бы сейчас рассуждать о таких высоких материях, даже если бы попыталась себя заставить.  
      Кенпачик. Её. Полностью. Сейчас по-настоящему. Наконец-то…  
      Зараки ещё раз посмотрел на лицо Ячиру. Он не вздыхал, не моргал, не пытался донести до неё что-нибудь. Даже не думал.  
      Ячиру. Была. Ячиру. Она найдёт способ донести до него своё решение, когда всё закончится.  
      Он подавил желание прикрыть глаза из-за промелькнувшей мысли о возможном… Словом, об отрицательных последствиях того, что сейчас произойдёт.  
      Нет. Не будет такого. Если уж он в чём-то и был уверен насчёт Ячиру, так это в том, что научил её отвечать за собственные слова и поступки. Это был её выбор, и Зараки всё меньше и меньше чувствовал, что хочет как-то противиться тому, что сейчас должно было произойти. Точек возврата для таких, как они, не существовало.  
      Длинные крючковатые пальцы, привыкшие больше к пистолету или рукояти ножа, чем к мягкости ткани, поднялись к веренице крошечных пуговиц на корсете платья лежащей перед ним девочки… Нет, не так. Девушки.  
      Женщины…  
      Руки не дрожали — да и с чего бы? — браслет массивных золотых часов поблескивал в лучах ветвистой люстры.  
      — Свет? — хрипло спросил он.  
      — Н-м. — Ячиру помотала головой и, улыбаясь, опустила взгляд на его руки, а затем прикрыла жилистые кисти своими. — Тепло, — прошептала она.  
      Зараки хмыкнул.  
      Ряд пуговиц закончился, и он просунул по два пальца под бретели, сдвигая их с мягкого поката плеч. Не нежно, не медленно, не заискивающе глядя в глаза. Если бы нужно было описывать его движения, самым точным словом стало бы «буднично». Пальцы и ладони двигались спокойными и отмеренными движениями, как если бы он раздевался и одевался сам.  
      Чёрная ткань упала на покрывало, пышным подъюбником укутав щиколотки Ячиру. Она ногой столкнула одежду на пол, не потрудившись даже краем пребывающего на грани нирваны сознания зафиксировать это движение. Розовую водолазку с пушистой окантовкой она стянула сама, отправляя её к платью мгновением позже. Лифчика на Ячиру не оказалось. Обладая практически нулевым размером, она никогда не видела в нём смысла. Из всей одежды на ней остались лишь полосатые розово-чёрные гетры на руках и ногах и вторая половина нижнего белья, которая сейчас была для Ячиру нестерпимо лишней.  
      — Не боишься, что я прослыву педофилом? — усмехнулся Зараки, стягивая с плеч халат.  
      Ячиру только шире заулыбалась и размашисто покачала головой — так, что кончики прядей у висков пощекотали ей нос.  
      Зараки осталось только мысленно пожать плечами.  
      Горячая ладонь легла на талию, большим пальцем кружа по животу. Вверх, в подмышку, собирая холмик груди между большим и указательным пальцем. Подбородок и верхняя губа Зараки кололись, когда он прижался лицом к ключице, проводя языком по сладковато-солоноватой коже. Ячиру вечно сопровождал запах чего-то шоколадно-конфетного, поэтому для него не стало сюрпризом, что ноздри и рот тут же наполнились этим щекочущим горло привкусом.  
      Кожа была светлой, почти белой в свете люстры. Мягкая, тёплая, непроизвольно возбуждающая желание укусить. Не до крови, конечно, но чувствительно, чтобы убедиться, что она будет сладкой и так.  
      Ячиру упивалась ощущениями, кусала губы, запрокидывала голову, снова и снова ныряя пальцами в косматую гриву чёрных волос и издавая ей самой непонятные звуки. Это были даже не стоны, потому что ощущение падения с четырёх тысяч метров и не думало покидать её, заставляя дрожать и дёргаться от любого прикосновения. Каждый сантиметр поверхности тела будто незримо трепетал, как гладь воды под замершим над ней пальцем за секунду до касания.  
      Между ног влажно пекло, и когда мозолистые пальцы наконец-то, задев пупок, нырнули под ажурный край нижнего белья, Ячиру, не выдержав, хрипло вскрикнула, потянув Зараки за волосы у затылка. Он, в принципе, только усмехнулся ей в висок.  
      Между чуть припухших от желания складок заскользили неровные подушечки.  
      Господи, как же давно она хотела, чтобы это были именно его руки!  
      Ноги отказывались стоять прямо, подгибаясь в коленях, и Ячиру, повиснув на плечах своего опекуна — одной рукой обхватив его шею, а второй — впиваясь ногтями в каменные мышцы спины, — принялась покачиваться, насаживаясь на его пальцы.  
      Разрядка оказалась даже не вспышкой, а взрывом, затмившим сознание на пару мгновений чёрным экраном. Очнулась Ячиру от собственного тяжёлого, срывающегося на свист дыхания, лёжа липкой от пота щекой на его плече и с даже не дрожащими — ходившими ходуном коленями.  
      — Блядь, — Зараки пошевелил рукой, прижимая мизинец к ушной раковине и водя челюстью, словно уши заложило, и заставил Ячиру отлипнуть от него, — ну и громкая же ты, мелкая.  
      — Кенпачи-и-и-ик!  
      Мало обращая внимания на его слегка ворчливый тон, Ячиру оттолкнулась от матраца и, подпрыгнув, ловко обхватила Зараки всеми четырьмя конечностями, скрестив лодыжки на его пояснице. Она сжала его в объятиях что было сил, тоненько пища от радости. Потом чуть отодвинулась, чувствуя, как ладони снова подхватывают её ягодицы, и принялась обцеловывать его лицо.  
      В это было сложно поверить — чёрт, да он сам с трудом соображал от охуения! — но Зараки чувствовал что-то неуловимо похожее на смущение. И только он собрался открыть рот, чтобы попытаться как-то обрисовать… хоть что-то, Ячиру, обхватив неожиданно сильными пальцами его лицо, выдала:  
      — Ещё хочу! — Её глаза горячечно заблестели.  
      После секундного зависания Зараки ощутил, как его начало трясти от зарождающегося хохота.  
      — Ячиру!.. Твою мать!.. — сквозь смех, походивший на лай охрипшей сторожевой псины, выдавил он.  
      — Сам согласился! — капризно надула губы Ячиру. — Я сказала, что хочу тебя, а это было явно не то — и ты это прекрасно знаешь, Кенпачик. Так что нечего сейчас полумерами отделываться.  
      — Да понял я, понял, — продолжая посмеиваться, Зараки развернулся и сел на край кровати.  
      Ячиру расцепила ноги, устраиваясь удобнее у него на коленях.  
      — Ну так? — Она переплела пальцы у него на затылке и принялась плавно выводить плечами восьмёрки, хитро улыбаясь и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
      — Ты мелкое, хитрое, — с каждым эпитетом Зараки всё ближе склонялся к лицу Ячиру, а его губы всё больше растягивались в жутковатой улыбке-оскале, — наглое, эгоистичное недоразумение.  
      Задиристо сморщив нос, Ячиру показала ему язык и, не размениваясь больше на бесполезную болтовню, куснула за нижнюю губу. Потянула, сомкнула зубы чуть сильнее, продолжая наблюдать за довольным выражением покрытого шрамами лица опекуна, и улыбнулась сама. Затем отпустила и тут же поцеловала, приникла к Зараки, почти вжимаясь в него собственными губами до немого покалывания.  
      Назвать Ячиру типичной девственницей язык не поворачивался. Хотя назвать её даже просто девственницей тоже было довольно сложно. Никакой стыдливости или напускного смущения. Она не ощущала в себе естественного желания прикрыть ладонями грудь или свести ноги, какие в девяноста девяти случаев из ста возникают у обычных людей. Ей нравилось прижиматься к Зараки всем телом, тереться мягкой маленькой грудкой о его — широкую и твёрдую, как дерево под бархатом. Ощущать, как щекочет живот полоска чёрных жёстких волос, треугольником уходящая вниз. Нырять пальцами в спутанные волосы на затылке или спускаться вниз по его шее, водя широкими, мягкими движениями по спине и плечам. Нравилось дрожать от того, как его большие ладони ложатся на её лопатки, как теряются в обхвате его пальцев запястья, предплечья, плечи, тонкая шея.  
      Ячиру взвизгнула и залилась довольным смехом, когда Зараки обхватил тонкие девичьи лодыжки и поднял её вверх, заставляя зависнуть вниз головой, чтобы позволить тем самым избавиться от остальной одежды. Прилив крови заставил и без того плывущую голову окончательно затеряться между полом и потолком, но Ячиру безумно нравилось это ощущение.  
      Зараки опустил её ноги, и острые коленки тут же сжали его бока. И в это мгновение он впервые с того момента, как треснулся затылком, задумался о, собственно, проблемах непосредственного исполнения того, на что его сумела уговорить воспитанница. Ведь Ячиру, несмотря на полную раскрепощённость, в сексуальном плане была невинной девочкой, а он, даже по самым скромным оценкам, был… кхм… немаленьким мальчиком. Так что Зараки начал мучить сакраментальный вопрос винни-пухьего бытия: а влезет ли?  
      Подсунув ладонь Ячиру под поясницу и приведя ту в более-менее горизонтальное положение, он раздвинул потемневшие от возбуждения складки и на пробу ввёл два пальца. И был немало удивлён, когда вместо того чтобы скривиться, она прикусила губу, прикрыла глаза и блаженно выдохнула, придвигаясь бёдрами теснее, слегка отталкиваясь назад и снова возвращаясь на исходную позицию.  
      Зараки прищурился и пристально посмотрел на Ячиру, а та, в свою очередь, почувствовав, видимо, что он застыл, приподняла веки, томно глянула на подозрительное лицо своего опекуна и впервые за вечер, кажется, слегка смутилась. Во всяком случае, улыбку, с которой она прикусила фалангу указательного пальца, можно было бы с натяжкой назвать виноватой.  
      — Мелкая… — с нечитаемой интонацией проговорил Зараки, сощуривая глаза ещё сильнее.  
      — Нет, Кенпачик, ну а кто виноват, что до тебя так долго доходило? — Ячиру, краснея, отвела глаза. — Приходилось развлекаться в компании… самой себя, — до крайности смущённым шёпотом закончила она.  
      Зараки издал звук, будто высморкался, и, запрокинув голову, затрясся от беззвучного гогота.  
      — Кенпачик, дурак! — крикнула Ячиру.  
      Она обхватила ладонью весьма внушительный член, который ранее безрезультатно пыталась запихнуть в рот, и без лишних разговоров села на него одним резким движением. И, конечно же, тут же вскрикнула от рвущей напополам боли.  
      — Твою мать! — задушено зашипела Ячиру, зажмурившись.  
      — И вот куда ты, спрашивается, торопишься, мелкая? — Губы Зараки растянулись, а уголки опустились, демонстрируя недовольную гримасу.  
      Захотелось отвесить Ячиру смачный подзатыльник, но в таком положении, да и за таким занятием это было бы, мягко говоря, не к месту.  
      — Прости. — Ячиру втягивала каждый вздох сквозь зубы, пытаясь сморгнуть выступающие слёзы.  
      Зараки вздохнул и принялся поглаживать пальцами свободной руки — вторая всё ещё удерживала её в горизонтальном положении — низ её живота и верх лобка, осторожно обводя линию рёбер, щекоча костяшками пальцев кожу вокруг пупка и нижнюю половину груди.  
      И только когда Ячиру перестала шипеть при каждом вздохе, медленно повторил её собственное движение: приблизив и отдалив от себя.  
      Какое-то время тишину в комнате нарушали только шорох ткани и тихое влажное соприкасание тел. Всё это время Зараки не отрывал глаз от сосредоточенно зажмурившейся Ячиру. Она напряжённо дышала через нос, с присвистом вдыхая и выдыхая на каждый раз, когда член с натугой проскальзывал внутрь. И как только выражение её лица стало более-менее расслабленным, Зараки облизал большой палец и стал обводить маленькую, налитую кровью неровность рядом с местом соединения мужской и женской плоти.  
      Ячиру становилось жарко. Очень жарко. Щёки, шею, грудь пекло и покалывало, будто она подставилась под прямые лучи летнего солнца, не потрудившись даже подумать в сторону защитного крема, а сводившие с ума неприятные телодвижения, заставляющие её морщиться от непривычного ощущения и жутко хотеть в туалет, сейчас начали сводить с ума в уже несколько ином направлении.  
      Он казался невероятно горячим, почти как кипяток в ванной, когда сидишь, смотришь на поднимающийся от воды пар и понимаешь, что если бы вода была ещё на пару градусов горячее, вместо приятного влажного жара ты бы испытывал то же, что и курица в кастрюле с кипящей водой.  
      Задевая изнутри невидимые глазу выемки и выступы, Зараки заставлял Ячиру то беспокойно вскидываться, поднимая голову и опираясь локтями на его колени, то вновь откидываться назад с недовольным рыканьем. Казалось, он прикасался сразу везде, но одновременно с этим так ни разу и не побывал там, где Ячиру хотелось до отчаянного крика. Большой палец, круговыми движениями ласкающий клитор, тоже ничего, кроме острого раздражения не приносил, заставляя выгибать и напрягать спину ещё сильнее, ворча и матерясь сквозь зубы. Освобождение неуловимо проплывало мимо неё, выскальзывало из ладоней выхваченной из потока рыбиной, утекало шёлковой лентой сквозь пальцы. Ячиру хотелось схватить Зараки за руку и заставить его наконец-то перестать её дразнить. В её нынешнем состоянии всего-то и требовалось, что надавить пару раз… А не мазнуть и уйти совсем в другую сторону!  
      А ещё она знала, что он всё это делал специально. И это… бесило. Тем более сейчас, когда Ячиру, окончательно привыкнув, начала дуреть от простреливающего её удовольствия. Оно то волнами накрывало внутренности, заставляя судорожно сгибать и разгибать ноги, то сжималось в тугой комок между ногами, подталкивая её саму сжаться, снова и снова балансируя на локтях или скользя влажными ладонями по его ногам.  
      …Господи, да когда же это кончится?!  
      …умоляю, пусть это не кончается никогда…  
      Поражаясь факту, что ей всё ещё удавалось дышать, потому что горло, казалось, давно должно было онеметь от хриплых криков и нитей экстаза, которые с каждым толчком заполняли каждый отдельно взятый в теле кровеносный сосуд, заменяя и кровь, и кислород, Ячиру наблюдала, как лампочки в люстре становятся всё ослепительнее и ослепительнее. Пока, наконец, не слились в одну всепоглощающую вспышку, от которой невозможно было спрятаться даже за зажмуренными веками.  
      Сколько прошло времени, Ячиру не знала. Её качало на тёплой, вязкой поверхности чего-то большого и безбрежного. Бесконечно тёплого и нежного. А ещё там был голос Кенпачика. Правда, его несколько нервозная интонация немного портила общее впечатление затопившего ей голову бесконечного блаженства…  
      — …чиру. Эй, Ячиру, — уже, видимо, не в первый раз позвал её Главный Подарок на день рождения.  
      — М? — Она лениво растянула губы в улыбке и прикоснулась пальцами к прижавшейся к её щеке руке. — Кенпачик…  
      — Твою мать, мелкая. — Зараки, посмеиваясь, покачал головой. — Нехрен терять сознание, пока трахаешься.  
      Ячиру хихикнула.  
      — Учту, Кенпачик.


	9. Chapter 9

## Глава 9

      Чистый и, на удивление, выглаженный костюм нашёлся за дверью. Повертев развёрнутые из пакета вещи в руках, Зараки хмыкнул, отмечая отличный глазомер хитрожопой женщины с кошачьими глазами, но свои соображения по поводу того, что она специально облила его кофе, решил приберечь. Как-то было решительно влом сейчас думать о мстительных планах, тем более что…  
      Застёгивая пуговицы на манжетах рукавов, Зараки искоса посмотрел на сидящую на краю смятой кровати Ячиру, которая тихо мурлыкала что-то себе под нос. Она как раз подтягивала шнурки на кедах, когда почувствовала его взгляд, и, обернувшись, в который раз прищурилась с самой хитрой и самодовольной на свете улыбкой.  
      Зараки кашлянул.  
      — Ну… Подарок-то хоть понравился, мелкая? — будничным, хотя и чуть хрипловатым голосом спросил он, отметая даже зарождение мысли, что он, взрослый брутальный мужик сорока с лишним лет, почти затаил дыхание, ожидая её ответа. Потому что значения в этот вопрос было вложено куда больше, чем Зараки хотелось бы. Чем он готов был признаться хотя бы самому себе.  
      — Да! — без раздумий выпалила Ячиру и придвинула к себе вещицу, о которой Зараки и думать забыл. — Очень милый зайка, Кенпачик, спасибо.  
      Зараки прикрыл ладонью лицо, чтобы не видеть этих хитрющих глаз и не выдать себя кретинским оскалом от уха до уха.  
      Маленький, наглый, хитрый бесёнок. Пороть её следовало, пока была возможность.

***

  
      Когда в украшенном шариками и лентами зале наконец-то появилась Ячиру со своим медведоподобным опекуном, Лилинетт уже не знала, куда девать себя от беспокойства. Никто не знал, где она, на телефон трезвонить было бесполезно, а самих господина Зараки или его меланхоличной помощницы и подавно поблизости не наблюдалось. Хотя первый, как подозревала Лилинетт, должен был находиться где-то в районе своей дражайшей воспитанницы и, если того требовала ситуация, вытаскивать её бесценную задницу из возможных неприятных последствий возможных необдуманных поступков. Примерно такие предположения минут сорок назад высказала Хиори. Правда, до того, как с мрачным видом шмякнула покрытый блестящей хренью клатч на барную стойку и принялась планомерно напиваться.  
      По настоянию администрации заведения на праздник подавали только слабоалкогольные коктейли, зато в неограниченном количестве. Так что ведомая мрачной решимостью утопить на дне «Пина Колады» воспоминания об одной наглой ухмыляющейся белобрысой роже хотя бы на вечер Хиори решила добиваться эффекта не качеством, а количеством. И спустя примерно час с момента начала кампании уже мутнеющими глазами смотрела на целую батарею фигурных стаканов. В двух аккуратных шишечках на голове, которые ради торжественного случая сменили извечные хвостики, уже торчало по разноцветному коктейльному зонтику.  
      Пихнув подругу локтём — Хиори только раздражённо отмахнулась, вернувшись к увлекательному занятию по метанию томных взглядов в сторону бармена, — Лилинетт поспешила к имениннице.  
      — Где тебя черти носят? — Она схватила чему-то вяло улыбающуюся Ячиру и притянула к себе, чтобы не надо было перекрикивать музыку.  
      — Где носили, там уже нет, — то ли помычав, то ли помурлыкав пару секунд перед ответом, протянула та.  
      Лилинетт выпрямилась и недоуменно моргнула. С учётом того, сколько времени и сил Ячиру вбухала в собственную вечеринку, было трудно поверить, что она совсем не переживала по поводу того, что праздник вполне себе торжественно начался без неё.  
      Лилинетт сдвинула брови. Что за ёбанный компот?  
      — Лилинетт, — всё так же мечтательно протянула Ячиру и потёрлась щекой о щёку лучшей подружки, продолжая жмуриться и подмурлыкивать, — развлекайся. И чмокни Хиори за меня…  
      — В смысле?! — Та поймала себя на мысли, что уже окончательно перестала понимать что-либо вообще.  
      — В смысле, я сегодня слегка, — Ячиру, подражая Чеширскому коту, заулыбалась и неопределённо повела рукой в воздухе, — вне реальности.  
      Она сладко вздохнула и плавно шагнула вперёд, двигаясь в сторону отгороженных кабинок с диванчиками.  
      — Да я уже заметила, — грубовато усмехнулась Лилинетт. — Что, в честь совершеннолетия господин Зараки разрешил тебе хряпнуть коньяка из своих личных запасов и теперь ты видишь страну единорогов, какающих мороженым?  
      — Лучше, подруга. — Ячиру вдруг резко вернулась к ней и, схватив за руки, доверительно склонила голову. Лилинетт вздрогнула: сложно было ожидать от только что буквально танцующей в волнах нирваны именинницы такой прыти. — У меня сегодня исполнилось Оно. Которое самое-самое заветное! И, поверь мне, — хихикнула Ячиру, — это лучше целого стада крылатых бронированных пегасов, срущих грёбаным клубничным чизкейком!  
      И вот тогда до Лилинетт вдруг дошло. Нет, не так. ДОШЛО. Ей сразу кинулось в глаза, что подруга явилась на собственный день рождения в том же, в чём была днём, без косметики и в обнимку с чудовищно милым зайцем. Встрёпанная, заспанная, счастливая до завистливой блевоты. И что её опекун, не глядя ни на что и ни на кого, сразу устроился на полукруглом кожаном диванчике в кабинке: широко расставил ноги, откинулся, забросил за спинку дивана руку и щелчком пальца (с помощью полуобморочного от страха официанта, разумеется) материализовал себе стакан с виски. И теперь с самым расслабленным видом наблюдал за мигрирующими от стенки к стенке стайками подростков.  
      — Ты ебанутая… — медленно проговорила Лилинетт, переводя взгляд обратно на Ячиру и не находя в себе сил до конца поверить в эту догадку.  
      — Очень может быть, — улыбнулась та с совсем несвойственной ей хитростью во взгляде, — зато счастливая до усрачки.  
      Полчаса спустя Ячиру с полуприкрытыми глазами сидела на диване, прижимаясь к Зараки, и, закинув ноги ему на колено, отстранённо перебирала пальцами вдоль ряда пуговиц на его рубашке. Ей было настолько хорошо, что на то, чтобы отмечать происходящее вокруг просто не оставалось ни сил, ни времени, ни желания.  
      А Зараки цедил виски сквозь зубы, смотрел, как на сцене вокруг шеста дрыгается какой-то перекаченный глист в кожаных шортах, выпрыгнувший пару минут назад из торта в центре зала, и хмыкал: Неллиэл его убьёт.  
      А куда она, кстати, девалась?..  
      — Кенпачи-и-ик, — отвлёк его сонный голос Ячиру, и Зараки посмотрел на неё, приподняв бровь.  
      Она зевнула, медленно потёрлась щекой о его плечо и подняла ладошку, на которой Зараки из-за скудного освещения не сразу заметил бледную неровную линию шрама. Мгновение ему понадобилось, чтобы вспомнить, откуда это у неё взялось, и что у него самого была похожая царапина около большого пальца. И ещё мгновение — чтобы осознать, что, собственно, означало выражение лица Ячиру, похожее на мордочку лисы, обожравшейся фермерских индюшек.

***

  
      Из кабинета Урахары доносились стоны — протяжные и жалобные почти до слёз. Казалось, там, за дверью, умирал брошенный всеми носорог, завернувшийся в цирковую попону и готовый отойти в мир иной со смирением, достойным царя зверей. Но Йоруичи прекрасно знала, что Урахаре Киске ничего не стоило симулировать предсмертные муки с целью припахать её приготовить кофе или, что ещё вероятнее, что-нибудь вкусненькое. Поэтому она целых пятнадцать минут успешно игнорировала поскуливания, стараясь заниматься своими делами. Однако её сердце отнюдь не было высечено из камня, поэтому когда градус страданий, доносящихся из-за двери, стал стремительно подбираться к сотне, Йоруичи всё-таки решила навестить управляющего, которого едва не зашиб дверью могучий посетитель.  
      Урахара почти возлежал в кресле, обратив полный тоски и печали взор в окно. Рука его безвольно свисала до пола, а одежды были небрежно распахнуты, демонстрируя неспособность их владельца совершить даже такую малость, как приведение себя в порядок.  
      Йоруичи недоверчиво приподняла бровь и скрестила руки на груди, пытаясь определиться с дальнейшими действиями: либо пнуть симулянта под полы халата для придачи сил и бодрости, либо накормить его обезболивающими, потому что хлопок, с которым дверь впечаталась в него, был весьма солидным. То есть, несмотря на весь свой скепсис, Йоруичи вполне допускала мысль, что ему действительно могло быть больно. Не до такой степени, конечно, но всё-таки.  
      Кашлянув, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, Йоруичи вопросительно склонила голову набок и прищурилась.  
      — Ах, это ты… — простонал Урахара, делая вид, что только что заметил появление нового человека в обители своей скорби.  
      — Я, — насмешливо кивнула Йоруичи. — Хотела предложить воды и аспирина, но вижу, что тут больше подойдёт топор или револьвер с полной обоймой.  
      — Тебе смешно, — жалобно скуксился Урахара, — а мне ведь в самом деле больно.  
      — Подумаешь, дверью ударили, — фыркнула Йоруичи. — Между прочим, могло быть намного хуже, если бы Ячиру не отвлекла внимания господина Зараки на себя.  
      — Да куда уж хуже, — проворчал Урахара и, подумав, отказался от личины умирающего лебедя. Он привстал, запахнул халат и поджал ноги, сразу становясь похожим на трогательного ребёнка, разобиженного на всё на свете.  
      Йоруичи едва сдержала улыбку, глядя на эти метаморфозы.  
      — Если тебя это утешит, Ячиру осталась крайне довольной подарком, — промурлыкала она и мягкой поступью направилась к столу.  
      Сев на столешницу, она закинула ногу на ногу и задорно улыбнулась, заметив, что Урахара неотрывно наблюдал за её действиями.  
      — Это радует, — вздохнул тот, с усилием отводя взгляд в сторону. — Хочется верить, таких сложных заданий в нашем Клубе больше не будет, а то я уйду на пенсию раньше срока. Причём ногами вперёд.  
      — Ой, ладно тебе ворчать, — засмеялась Йоруичи и изящно прогнулась в спине, нарочно вновь привлекая внимание Урахары. — Между прочим, сегодня нам удалось перевыполнить план.  
      — Перевыполнить? — округлил глаза тот.  
      — Ну да. — Йоруичи, подумав, соскользнула со стола и одним неуловимым движением приблизилась к креслу. Сев прямо на пол, она поджала ноги и лукаво прищурилась. — Ты же помнишь госпожу Неллиэл Ту Одершванк, с которой приехал господин Зараки?  
      Урахара покачал головой, старательно растекаясь по креслу, чтобы не дать своему заму возможности вновь устроиться рядом и потеснить его величество.  
      — Вообще-то меня чуть дверью не убили, так что я провалялся без сознания почти два часа, если ты забыла, — тоном капризного ребёнка пробубнил он и скривился, почёсывая наливающийся синяк на лбу.  
      Йоруичи почувствовала укол жалости. Она привстала и осторожно дотронулась кончиками пальцев до больного места. Урахара дёрнулся было от её прикосновения, а затем замер, уставившись широко раскрытыми глазами в глаза Йоруичи, которые оказались вдруг на непозволительно близком расстоянии.  
      — Больно, — нервно пробормотал он, заморгав.  
      — Я знаю. — В голосе Йоруичи на секунду мелькнула острая горечь.  
      Урахара сглотнул и постарался придать своему тону привычную беззаботность:  
      — Могу я на правах больного попросить приготовить что-нибудь вкусненькое? — Он жалобно улыбнулся и слабо помахал рукой, демонстрируя свою полную неспособность шевелиться.  
      — Прохвост, — скривилась Йоруичи, мгновенно подхватив его настроение и затолкав поглубже вспыхнувшую так некстати печаль. — Смотри, это только в виде исключения. На большее не рассчитывай.  
      — А как же рассказ про второй успешно выполненный план, о котором я не в курсе? — возмутился Урахара, заворочавшись в своём убежище.  
      — Ах да. — Йоруичи хитро улыбнулась и упёрла руку в бедро. — Если составишь мне компанию на кухне, я обязательно поведаю тебе об этом событии.  
      — А кресло с собой можно взять? — с надеждой поинтересовался Урахара.  
      — Только если ты сам его потащишь, — фыркнула Йоруичи и, тряхнув волосами, испарилась из кабинета, словно её и не было тут секунду назад.  
      Трагично вздохнув, Урахара сполз с кресла, затем вцепился в ручку и пару раз дёрнул её на себя. Кресло, противно скрипнув ножками, поддалось едва ли на миллиметр и остановилось намертво, будто его приварили к полу.  
      Изобразив из себя Сизифа, Урахара упёрся ногами в ковролин, но быстро отказался от этой затеи, потому что в спину моментально впилась боль, а все конечности стало ломить.  
      Посетовав на свой возраст, он ещё раз вздохнул, а затем поплёлся на кухню, предвкушая кулинарный изыск, которым поразит его Йоруичи в очередной раз, и рассказ о том, что же такого незапланированного случилось в Клубе, пока он пребывал в нирване забытья.


End file.
